Good Girl or Good Boy?
by Kenigyu
Summary: [Chap 9 Up] Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi? ChanBaek/EXO/School Life/Friendship/Romance/GS/ RNR, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

''aku tidak mau!'' tolak namja berumur 16 tahun saat akan dimasukkan ke dalam sekolah khusus namja oleh sang ayah

''tapi appa sudah mendaftarkanmu, Baekho!'' gentak sang appa ketika mendengar sang anaknya menolak kemauannya

''appa, aku remaja yang normal'' balas namja yang dipanggil Baekho atau Byun Baekho

Kedua orang yang memiliki gender wanita dan satu anggota keluarga hanya memandang perdebatan antara ayah dan anak

''kau bisa masuk ke dalam lubang yang salah, Baekho!'' appa yang keras kepala dan anak yang tak penurut, hmm begini jadinya selalu berdebat

''tapi tidak membawaku ke sekolah yang isinya pria pria aneh, appa''

''sudah lah, aku yang akan menggantikannya'' suara gadis yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengan Baekho memecah suasana. ke enam mata menatap tak percaya

''MWO!'' pekik ketiga orang yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga

''biarkan aku yang menggantikan Baekho, jika seperti ini terus tak ada yang mau mengalah!''

Ketiga orang yang mendengar saling berpandangan

''kau sedang sakit?'' Tanya Baekho mengecek suhu tubuh saudara kembarnya

''YAK! Aku serius, sayang bukan jika uang yang sudah appa berikan ke sekolah itu terbuang sia-sia'' ujar gadis manis itu

''jika itu kemauanmu, besok kau harus mencukur rambutmu'' pasrah sang ayah, ibunya menatap tak terima ke suami tercintanya

''apa yang kau katakan? Mengirim anak perempuanmu ke sekolah khusus namja?! Jika dia pulang dengan berbadan dua bagaimana?!'' pekik nyonya Byun memandang tajam sang suami

''anakmu yang mau, bukan aku'' jawab tuan Byun seakan tak perduli

''sudah lah umma, aku yang mau'' bujuk sang anak

''Baekho, disekolah umum namamu menjadi Dongho, dan Baekhyun memakai namamu'' beritahu sang ayah sebelum meninggalkan ruangan keluarga. Ibu dari anak kembar yang sudah beranjak dewasa memijit pelipisnya saat merasa pusing

''aku bisa gila'' gumamnya

.

.

.

.

GLUP!

Seorang gadis yang rambut panjangnya sudah dipangkas demi menjadi semirip mungkin dengan sang kembaran yang hanya berbeda tujuh menit dengannya, menatap gugup sekolahan yang akan menjadi rumah keduanya setelah rumah milik orang tuanya. Tangan kananya mengenggam erat koper besar yang berisikan kebutuhannya

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki sekolah khusus namja, giginya terus saja menggigit bibir tipis menggoda miliknya. Sekolah itu sangat besar berbentuk huruf 'U' dan juga pepohonan rindang yang berada di samping jalan yang ia lewati. Beruntung pakaiannya sejak dulu selalu disamakan oleh sang adik, jadi itu tak menyusahkannya

''HEI!'' sapa seseorang berlari menuju gadis yang tengah berakting menjadi seorang namja

''o..oh hai'' balasnya gagu, namja pemilik mata panda itu menjulurkan tangannya

''Huang Zi Tao'' gadis bernama Baekhyun dan merubah namanya menjadi Baekho itu agak ragu, tapi dia tetap menjulurkan tangannya

''Byun Baekho'' ucapnya mencoba mengeluarkan suara bassnya yang sialnya sangat sulit, ah dia jadi iri pada adiknya yang sejak kecil suaranya sudah sangat berat dan dalam

''suaramu sangat lucu'' puji namja yang bernama Huang Zi Tao namun sering di panggil Tao, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya_. Itu karna aku yeoja, pabbo._

''dimana kamarmu?'' Tanya Tao merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun

''kamar nomor 60, ya 60'' jawab Baekhyun mencoba meredam rasa gugupnya, oh dia harus terbiasa disentuh para namja disini karna yang mereka tau statusnya kini adalah namja bukanlah yeoja

''wah kau sekamar dengan tiang korea!'' pekik namja itu menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan, Baekhyun mengernyit tanda bingung

''itu Park Chanyeol, dia tower kedua disini setelah Kris ge'' jelas Tao mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kamar yang diberitahu anak baru itu

Mereka sudah berada di depan kamar berangka 60. Tao mengetuk pintu berwarna biru tua tersebut, tapi Tao sudah dipanggil oleh temannya yang tidak dikenal Baekhyun. Pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun menarik koper besarnya dan memasuki kamar tersebut, baru saja masuk, kepalanya didorong menggunakan jari telunjuk orang yang ada didalam kamar tersebut

''sedang apa kau kesini, heoh? Siapa kau?'' Tanya namja itu dengan suara yang sangat berat, bahkan Baekhyun sempat terkesan mendengar suaranya bahkan Baekho kalah

''a..aku aku anak baru, aku mendapatkan kunci yang bertuliskan nomor 60'' jawab Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya karna tak berani melihat lawan jenis yang ternyata sangat tinggi melebihi namja bermata panda tadi. Namja dihadapannya ini menatap dari bawah sampai atas. Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan orang itu 'manis'

''siapa namamu?'' Tanya namja itu, Baekhyun baru saja akan mengatakan nama sebenarnya tapi langsung tersadar

''Byun Baekho imnida'' Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya saat memperkenalkan diri

''Park Chanyeol''

''aku sudah tau'' balas Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, membuat hati Chanyeol berdebar dengan cepat dia memukul pipinya berulang kali. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya

''kau baik-baik saja…''

''sunbae'' sela Chanyeol, mata sipit Baekhyun membola

''sun..bae?'' ulang Baekhyun dengan nada bingung, Chanyeol mengangguk

''aku lebih dulu disini, dan aku pasti lebih tua darimu'' jelas Chanyeol, bibir tipis milik Baekhyun mengerucut membuat namja yang selalu menganggap dirinya normal mulai tergoda

''bulan berapa kau lahir?'' Tanya Baekhyun tak terima

''November'' jawab namja tiang itu singkat, Baekhyun tertawa mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Chanyeol seperti seorang gadis, sangat lucu

''aku bulan mei, aku lebih tua darimu'' ujar Baekhyun menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang bahkan saudara kembarnya tidak memilikinya sama sekali

''YAK KALIAN MASUK KEDALAM KAMAR!'' teriak seseorang yang suaranya begitu dikenal oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menengok kearah suara yang begitu melengking. Chanyeol menarik cepat Baekhyun masuk kekamar lalu menguncinya

''huft, selamat'' syukur Chanyeol bernafas lega, Baekhyun bingung karna tiba-tiba dia ditarik begitu saja, lalu mata sipitnya memandang kamar yang tak terlalu luas tapi juga tak terlalu kecil dengan 2 keranjang, 2 lemari berukuran sedang, pintu yang didalamnya terdapat toilet, televisi berbentuk pipih berukuran sedang

Dan satu hal yang membuat gadis berpenampilan namja ini menatap jijik lantai adalah banyaknya sampah berserakan disana. Reflek dia menggulung lengan kemeja yang dipakainya danlangsung saja memunguti sampah yang entah itu sudah berapa lama bersarang dikamar ini. Semua pria memang sama saja. Pikir Baekhyun

Namja yang sudah lama tinggal dikamar berangka 60 itu menatap bingung penghuni baru kamar ini.

''apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya diranjang panjang yang khusus ia bawa sendiri dari rumah karna yeah ranjang asramanya tak bisa menampung badannya yang tinggi itu

''membersihkan kamar'' jawab singkat Baekhyun, namja dengan wajah idiotnya mengangguk lalu menidurkan dirinya

''ranjangmu yang itu'' tunjuk Chanyeol ke ranjang yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya, rasanya Baekhyun ini menjatuhkan dagunya saat memandang ranjang yang kata Chanyeol akan menjadi tempatnya beristirahat dan membuat mimpi. Sungguh ranjang itu sangat kotor dan juga… dipenuhi pakaian kotor milik namja tiang itu. AARRRGGHH! Geram Baekhyun dalam hatinya

.

.

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya setelah membersihkan kamar dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya yang ia simpan di lemari. Matanya terpejam. esok pasti lebih berat lagi. Batin Baekhyun bergumam. Dan akhirnya dia tertidur pulas sangking lelahnya

oOo

Malam harinya Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar ketukan keras. Mendesah, ia merasa terganggu dengan ketukan itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya dan membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa pelaku pengetukan

''hai anak baru, aku Sehun, dia Luhan'' sapa orang yang tadi terus mengetuk pintu, Baekhyun terbengong oh nyawanya belum menyatu sehingga masih orang bodoh. Tangan mungil milik namja lain sebelah Sehun –namja yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nada yang lucu. Baekhyun tersadar

''ah ya, Byun Baekho imnida'' balas Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sama seperti tadi dia memperkenalkan diri pada namja keturunan china bernama Tao

''ini aku membawakanmu makanan'' namja berwajah yang tak kalah imut dari Baekhyun itu menjulurkan bingkisan yang mengeluarkan bau sedap. Tangan lentik Baekhyun terjulur untuk menambil bingkisan

''kamsahamnida'' ucap Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya

''tak usah terlalu formal, ah ya kamar-ku dan Sehunnie berada disebelah kamarmu, tepatnya dikamar 59, jika ada apa-apa hubungi kami saja ne'' ucap Luhan –namja bermata rusa dan wajahnya yang seperti seorang wanita

''ne Luhan-ssi'' balas Baekhyun menampakkan senyum manisnya dibalas oleh Luhan. Namja berwajah datar yang hanya berbicara diawal menarik tangan Luhan saat namja manis itu ingin mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Luhan melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan kepada Baekhyun, dan namja yang lebih cantik itu hanya melambai perlahan membalas lambaian Luhan

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya. Mengamati bingkisan yang dibawanya

''apa itu?'' Tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun segera menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang masih memegang bingkisan pemberian Luhan. Chanyeol mengernyit, namun dia tersadar kalau dia baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah. Area paling pribadi miliknya. Segera dia memasuki toilet yang ada didalam kamar dan memakai pakaian lengkap.

''apa itu makanan?'' Tanya Chanyeol telah kembali dari acara mandinya, namja berparas manis itu memandang ngeri, jantungnya masih berpacu akibat insiden tadi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menegak bius agar bisa melupakan fakta matanya yang begitu polos kini ternodai(?) oleh tubuh setengah polos milik namja yang sialnya begitu tampan, itu hanya menurut mata sabit Baekhyun

Seolah tersadar, Baekhyun membuka bingkisan berbentuk kotak yang entah apa itu isinya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di atas tikar lembut dan hangat

''woah pizza!'' pekik Chanyeol berbinar saat melihat isi bingkisan itu adalah makanan, mengingat dirinya sangat lapar dan melupakan makan malamnya. Tanpa permisi, namja tampan itu menyomot satu potongan pizza dan memakannya. Baekhyun menatap tak percaya, pria tampan melebihi sang adik dinginnya itu bisa-bisanya memiliki nafsu makan yang banyak

''kau tidak makan?'' Tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh makanan, mata sabit itu mengerjap, menggeleng perlahan

''seketika aku kenyang, kau habiskan saja ne, aku mau tidur'' tolak Baekhyun berdiri kedepan lemarinya untuk mengambil piyama, lalu kaki mungilnya yang dibalut jeans itu melangkah memasuki kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, menurutnya ini keberuntungan, makan enak disaat perutnya tengah keroncongan. Oh indahnya!

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama bermotif strawberry menambah kesan manis didirinya. Chanyeol melihatnya sampai tersedak, cantiknya. Pujinya dalam hati

''apa yang kau lihat?'' Tanya Baekhyun merasa risih ketika mata bulat itu menatapnya seolah ingin menelanjanginya

''hei Baekho, kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis'' ucap Chanyeol, orang yang diajak berbicara hanya membulatkan matanya yang tetap terlihat sipit

''hahaha, banyak bilang seperti itu'' Baekhyun tertawa hambar mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takutnya akan ketahuan bahwa dirinya bukan seorang lelaki, padahal ini hari pertamanya masuk asrama. Chanyeol mengangguk dan masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang masih belum habis itu

''kau terlalu cantik dan manis untuk dikatakan seorang namja'' ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya dan menutup mata, hatinya berdesir saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. hmm sepertinya Baekhyun tidak pernah dipuji seperti ini sebelumnya apalagi adiknya huh!

''tapi Luhan juga manis sih'' tambah Chanyeol, langsung menjatuhkan Baekhyun yang tadi masih berada diatas awan, aww pasti sakit. Baekhyun yeoja pantas jika dia cantik, tapi Luhan? Hei dia namja tulen walau tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri jikalau Luhan itu sangat manis sebagai namja

''hmm'' Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman lalu segera tertidur

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: aaaaayeeeeeee Gyu datang membawa ff chanbaek gs lagi wehehehe, yang kemarin belum kebayang nih, jadi aku ngepost ff baru deh hihi, semoga suka ya '-')/ oh iya disini kan Baekhyun akting jadi namja, terus diceritainnya dari sudut pandang ketiga, jadi aku tetep make nama Baekhyun bukan Baekho ya ^^

Jangan lupa Review ne ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol, teman sekamarnya ini tengah tertidur di sampingnya dengan posisi berhadapan. Ingin sekali Baekhyun berteriak, namun ia sadar sedang dimana dia berada. Mata sabit Baekhyun memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap. Sadar akan tingkah memalukannya, Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjangnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan pria yang masih terlelap

Gadis yang tengah menyamar menjadi lelaki itu memandang wajah dan rambutnya yang terlihat pendek di cermin kamar mandi. Menyentuh rambutnya yang begitu ia banggakan karna panjang dan hitam legam kini menjadi pendek dan sedikit pirang. Di buat sama persis seperti adik kembarnya. Sebuah ketukan membuatnya tersadar

''Hei! Kau mandi atau luluran?! Lama sekali, cepat keluar. Aku juga ingin mandi'' ucap lelaki dengan suara bass dan serak khas orang baru bangun. Baekhyun segera keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Tanpa peduli, Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun menuju ranjangnya untuk mengambil sepatu kats yang ia taruh di bawah kolong. Selesai memakai sepatu, Baekhyun merapihkan buku sesuai jadwal hari ini di ranselnya.

Pintu mengeluarkan suara ketukan yang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan acara memasukkan bukunya. Berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya

''Selamat pagi penghuni baru!'' sapa seseorang bermata bulat dan teman sebelahnya berkulit gelap. Baekhyun hanya mengerjap bingung. Apa mereka akan memberikanku makanan lagi. Batin Baekhyun berharap. Mengingat ia tengah di rundung kelaparan

''Ah ya pagi'' balas Baekhyun membungkukkan kepalanya.

''Aku Kim Jongin, biasa di panggil Kai'' ucap lelaki berkulit gelap

''Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo. Kami tinggal di kamar 61'' giliran Kyungsoo memperkenalnya diri dan menunjuk kamar mereka berdua. Baekhyun mengangguk paham

''Oh Kyungsoo dan si hitam Kim'' Chanyeol datang hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang menutupi area privasinya dan handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya

''Hai Chan! Kau baru selesai mandi? Cepat pakai seragammu bodoh!'' oceh Kyungsoo saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan segera merona lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kai menyadari sikap aneh Baekhyun segera menyeringai

''Chan! Cepat pakai seragammu sebelum ada yang merona lebih parah lagi'' ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera masuk kembali dan tak sadar siapa yang di maksudkan Kai, teman baiknya semenjak masuk asrama ini

Kyungsoo melirik Kai dan Baekhyun. Sedikit ada rasa cemburu karna kekasihnya sangat fokus memandangi wajah lelaki yang sialnya wajahnya memang sangat manis menurut Kyungsoo. Tai, ia menyadari apa yang membuat Kai memandangi Baekhyun dengan terus menyeringai. Dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol

''Kau uke?'' tanpa rasa malu Kyungsoo bertanya dan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dan langsung menggeleng cepat. Apa-apaan dia di anggap Yaoi, aku ini yeoja normal tau! Batinnya kesal

''Tapi kenapa saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol kau langsung merona?'' Kali ini Kai yang bertanya. Baru ingin menjawab orang yang menjadi topik langsung datang lengkap seragam dan ransel di punggungnya. Tak lupa ransel berwarna biru laut menggantung di tangan kirinya lalu di berikan pada Baekhyun

''Milikmu'' ucapnya dan segera di terima Baekhyun. Pria berparas cantik itu menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' dan di angguki Chanyeol

Kedua orang sesama gender yang berada di luar hanya saling memandang satu sama lain

''kau lihat?'' tanya Kai tak tau maksudnya apa

''Dia sakit'' balas Kyungsoo. Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang tau

''Apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan? Ayo ke sekolah'' tanya Chanyeol dan berjalan keluar kamarnya tanpa peduli pada Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan. Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik dengan telunjuk kanannya menunjuk tepat di wajah manis Baekhyun

''Kunci pintu'' suruhnya kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Lalu berjalan dengan tangan menggandeng satu sama lain. Tanpa peduli jika pria yang ternyata seorang gadis itu menatap tak percaya

''Inikah alasan kenapa Baekho tak mau bersekolah di sini? Aku rasa aku hampir gila'' Gumam Baekhyun dengan mata terus menatap pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo, dan tangan memegang kunci untuk engunci pintu kamarnya. Selesai, dia berjalan cepat menuju sekolah yang terpisah dengan asramanya. Jaraknya hanya seratus meter.

Asrama dan sekolah hanya di pisahkan dengan lapangan luas yang di gunakan untuk berolahraga. Baekhyun berjalan melewati lapangan menuju sekolah yang seperti asrama. Bedanya sekolah berhuruf 'n'

''Byun Baekho!'' teriak seseorang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah suara. Terlihatlah seseorang dengan mata sipit berpipi tembam berlari menuju dirinya. Masih terengah akibat berlari, lelaki berparas manis telah sampai di hadapan Baekhyun

''Kim Minseok imnida, panggil saja Xiumin'' ucap lelaki itu menjulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun membalas uluran dan menjabat hangat tangan Xiumin. Lelaki manis itu memperhatikan jemari Baekhyun

''Kau memiliki tangan yang sangat lentik'' ceplos Xiumin membuat Baekhyun menarik jabatanya dan menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung

''Kau merawat tanganmu?'' tanya Xiumin beralih merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan melanjutkan jalan mereka. Baekhyun menggeleng tanda dia tak merawat jemariya. Hei! Tangan dan jarinya sudah lentik sejak ia kecil dan itu tanpa perawatan sedikitpun. Bahkan ia tak pernah pergi ke salon hanya sekedar perawatan rambut apa lagi melakukan perawatan aneh lainnya

''Berarti kau memiliki tangan yang sangat indah!'' Puji Xiumin membuat Baekhyun merasa pipinya sedikit merona. Mereka telah sampai di sekolah, dan Xiumin mengucapkan syukur saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun akan satu kelas dengannya

''Pagi semua!'' Sapa Xiumin masih dengan masih setia merangkul pundak sempit milik Baekhyun. Semua lelaki di sana menghentikan acara mereka masing-masing hanya untuk melihat Xiumin. Jika ingin tahu, Xiumin adalah ketua kelas di sana, itu sebabnya semua murid di sana akan menghentikan aktivitas mereka hanya untuk membalas sapaan ramah sang ketua kelas

''Pagi'' balas mereka membuat Xiumin tersenyum bangga sedangkan lelaki yang di sampingnya masih di landa kebingungan

''Perkenalkan ini Byun Baekho. Murid baru di kelas kita. Ingat! Kalian harus ramah dan jangan menggodanya!'' jelas Xiumin dengan akhir kata memberi peringatan. Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya membuat rangkulan tersebut terlepas

Semua murid di sana bersorak dan ada yang bersiul saat melihat wajah manis Baekhyun. Oh tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Byun Baekhyun

''Diam! Sekarang Baekho akan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Park! Angkat tanganmu dan jangan berpura-pura tak mendengar!'' Titah Xiumin yang terdengar seperti seorang guru. Walau kenyataannya dia juga asisten guru.

Dengan malas Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Baekhyun melihatnya, meja posisi tiga dari belakang dan dekat dengan jendela. Cukup menyenangkan menurutnya. Setelah di perkenankan, baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Menaruh ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku biologi, hanya sekedar menyiapkan dan membaca sedikit untuk pemanasan

''Aku Kim Joonmyeon, lebih di kenal Suho. Senang berkenalan denganmu Byun'' ucap Suho yang duduk di depannya. Menunjukkan senyum manis dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tersenyum yang tak kalah manis

''Mohon bimbingannya'' ujar Baekhyun

''Kkk. Tak usah sungkan. Kamarku bernomor 40. Tidak jauh dari kamarmu kok'' balas Suho dan di balas senyuman kecil. Tanpa di sadari ada seseorang yang terus memandangi Baekhyun, ah lebih tepatnya kepada bibir tipis meronanya yang sangat menggiurkan

Pelajaran di mulai saat guru Gong, guru fisika telah datang

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah selesai. Dan bel pulangpun berbunyi. Semua murid yang bergender laki-laki semua berhamburan di lapangan menuju asrama mereka termasuk Baekhyun.

''Baekho! Apa malam ini kau ada acara?'' tanya seorang lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Wonho. Tampan tapi tak setinggi teman sekamrnya, Chanyeol.

''Tak ada, memang kenapa?'' tanya Baekhyun bingung dan mengerjapkan matanya

''Astaga, berhenti bersikap manis seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin menerkammu disini jika keadaan sepi'' ujar Wonho membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Apa maksudnya dengan menerkam? Murid-murid di sini mengerikan bagi baekhyun

''Yak! Baru saja ku bilang jangan ganggu Baekho. Kau sudah menggodanya'' pekik seseorang segera menghampiri keduanya dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Wonho memutar bola matanya jengah

''Kyungsoo, biarkan aku sedikit memiliki waktu untuk berdekatan dengannya sebelum seme lain merebutnya'' jelas Wonho membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng tak terima dan Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya, kebiasaannya ketika merasa bingung

''Jangan bermimpi, dia sudah akan menjadi milik orang lain!'' dan reaksi Wonho cukup berlebihan dan Baekhyun melotot tak percaya

''Siapa?'' tanya Wonho

''Park Chanyeol'' jawab Kyungsoo membuat Wonho tertawa keras

''Park? Hei kau tau dia itu abnormal. Maksudku dia itu straight! Menolak memiliki teman sekamar agar hormon sesualnya tak berubah'' jelas Wonho. Yeah, bila di jelaskan perkamar di asrama itu di isi oleh uke dan seme. Yang sebelum masuk ke sana mengaku straight. Dan seperti yanng di ketahui, Chanyeol selalu menolak adanya anak baru yang ingin sekamar dengannya dengan alasan ingin mempertahankan ke-straight-kannya. Terdengar lucu, tapi itulah kenyataannya

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinga baekhyun. Tak ingin lelaki mais itu mendengar hal yang tidak-tidak dari mulut teman sekelasnya yang di cap playboy. Dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar nomor 61

''Aku tau kau seorang gadis, Byun!'' ujar Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun terbelalak dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menyeringai

''Da..dari mana kau mengetahuinya?'' tanya Baekhyun gugup. Jika semua orang tau tentang gendernya. Matilah dia!

''Dari sikapmu, tenanglah. Hanya aku yang mengetahuinya'' jawab Kyungsoo seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun

''Kau memliki wajah yang sangat cantik, manis dan terlihat sangat polos. Aku yakin, Park tower itu akan segera menyukaimu'' ujar Kyungsoo kembali membuat Baekhyun terbingung-bingung

''Chanyeol itu memang straight, tak pernah tertarik pada uke manapun di sini. Bahkan Luhan pernah menggodanya dan berakhir di campakkan oleh Chanyeol'' jelas Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun merasa ini semakin membuatnya gila

''Sayang, Chanyeol sudah berada di kamarnya. Dan Baekho harus kembali ke tempatnya. Aku lelah'' rujuk Kai yang sedari tadi berada di kamar milik Chanyeol saat tau kekasih manisnya membawa Baekho ke kamar mereka

''Ah ya! Aku sampai lupa, Byun kau sudah boleh ke kamarmu'' Kyungsoo berkata seolah-olah mengusir dan Baekhyun segera pamit dan pergi menuju kamarnya

''Aku pulang'' ucap Baekhyun melepas sepatunya. Dan memandang ke sekitarnya, menghelas napas menyadari lantai tak lagi sebersih saat ia meninggalkannya untuk bersekolah. Sejorok itukah para pria? Dia muak dengan semuanya. Melepaskan ranselnya dan menggantungnya di pintu lemari, mengambil sapu untuk membuat lantai kembali bersih dari sampah plastik makanan dan minun bekas

Di saat Baekhyun tengah menungging untuk membersihkan kolong ranjang milik teman sekamarnya. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membuag sampah yang ada di dalam perutnya. Mendapat pemandangan seperti itu membuat Chanyeol mebelalakkan matanya tak percaya dan pipinya mulai memanas dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran kotor yang sempat melintas di otak belakangnya

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum kaku

''Membersihkan kamar, dan kolong ranjangmu cukup kotor dengan debu. Akhirnya aku tak tahan dan membersihkannya. Kau keberatan?'' ujar Baekhyun dengan gugup dan sesekali menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol mencoba fokus pada perbincangan ringan ini, tapi entah setan darimana dia malah fokus pada bibir sosok lelaki yang masih lengkap dengan seragamnya

''Tidak'' jawabnya singkat dengan terus menahan hasrat untuk tidak menerjang bibir tipis milik lelaki di hadapannya. Gila! Dia selalu bisa tak peduli pada bibir para lelaki lainnya yang selalu mencoba menggodanya. Tapi kenapa bibir yang bahkan tak mencoba menggodanya malah membuatnya tertarik untuk sekali saja mencicipinya?!

Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan angggukan dan kembali melanjutkan acara menyapunya

''Baekho'' panggil Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat berat. Oh Tuhan! Dia terdengar sangat seksi!

Baekhyun berhenti dan memandang tak suka ke arah Chanyeol. Dia tidak suka bila pekerjaannya ada yang mengganggu terlebih bersih-bersih

''Aku lapar'' ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan memandang jengkel ke arah Chanyeol

''Aku juga lapar, tapi biarkan lantai kamar kita bersih terlebih dahulu'' ketus Baekhyun terus menyapu tanpa peduli tatapan mengawasi Chanyeol

''Kau bisa meminta makanan pada Kyungsoo'' suruh Chanyeol duduk di ranjang milik Baekhyun. Menidurkan dirinya di bantal milik teman sekamarnya tersebut, merasapi bau di bantal tersebut, entahlah ia menyukai baunya. Harum shampo strawberry. Dapat di tebak, teman sekamarnya sangat menyukai buah strawberry

Baekhyun hanya bergumam dan membuang sampah yang ada di pengki ke dalam tempat sampah yang tersedia di kamar. Selesai dan menatap bangga atas pekerjaannya dalam hal bersih-bersih. Mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya, memandangi pria yang baru saja mengeluh lapar kini malah tertidur dengan nyenyak di ranjangnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memandangi wajah tampan pria yang sebenarnya menarik perhatiannya sejak kemarin

Entah dorongan darimana, jemari lentiknya terulur untuk merapihkan anak rambut yang mengganggu pemandangannya. Napasnya tercekat saat sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya. Matanya sang pria terbuka dan memandang tajam tepat ke mata sabit Baekhyun

''Apa yang kau lakukan?''

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N; kkk hai aku kambek setelah aku di benerin. Hehe. Maaf nih kalo updatenya lama banget -,- aku rada bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana. Tapi jari aku ngetik aja sesuai pikiran dan jadilah kelanjutannya begini. Ya maaf aja kalo malah makin gaje dan garing. Buat yang masih nunggu FF ini harap review lagi ya~ soalnya review kalian bikin aku bakal benahi ff ini dan pastinya alurnya bisa lebih baik. Oh iya, semuanya namja ya~ kecuali Baekhyun. Ok ^^ oh iya, menurut kalian, lebih baik aku rubah ke M atau tetep T? Sarannya ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Entah dorongan darimana, jemari lentiknya terulur untuk merapihkan anak rambut yang mengganggu pemandangannya. Napasnya tercekat saat sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya. Matanya sang pria terbuka dan memandang tajam tepat ke mata sabit Baekhyun

''Apa yang kau lakukan?''

.

.

.

Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Baekhyun masih setia berdiam diri. Sorotan mata itu membuat nyalinya menciut. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Chanyeol, sayangnya pria itu enggan melepaskannya bahkan semakin erat membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis

''Jawab, Byun'' desis Chanyeol terus menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang sedikit menunduk

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka..

''Park! aku membawa kabar he..boh..'' pekik seseorang yang di akhirnya menjadi mengecilkan suara akibat melihat adegan yang mungkin terlihat wajar menjadi tak wajar. Genggaman pada lengan Baekhyun terlepas dan ia segera berdiri menghindari tatapan seseorang yang dengan berbaik hati menolongnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia memandang tak suka ke arah orang yang berada di pintu

''Apa aku mengganggu? Oh Chan! Aku minta maaf, Baekho? Kau baik-baik saja?'' ujar orang itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan. Pria manis itu menyelonong masuk ke kamar milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang hanya mengangguk dan mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah muda di area pipinya

''Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Park!'' pekik Luhan ketika tangannya di tarik dengan paksa oleh Chanyeol yang tengah di rundung kekesalan dan kebingungan entah apa itu. Yang jelas, ia tak bisa lama-lama di dalam bersama Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden tersebut, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menjadi semakin menjaga jarak. Tak ada yang mencoba untuk menyapa satu sama lain. Mereka sibuk dengan temannya masing-masing, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo, seseorang yang begitu gencar ingin menyatukan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol menjadi sedikit kewalahan

''Baek, aku punya 2 tiket nonton. Kau mau jalan bersamaku? Kita bisa memakan ice cream juga'' ajak salah satu teman kelas Baekhyun yang memiliki ketertarikan pada pria manis itu. Baekhyun yang tengah membaca buku hanya terdiam, memandang orang yang tengah mencoba mengajaknya pergi. Ugh! Baekhyun merasa semakin muak. Sudah beberapa hari banyak murid dari kelas lain maupun kelasnya selalu mencobanya mengajaknya pergi, yeah semacam kencan

''Aku tak bisa Jun, maaf. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Gyu seonsaengnim'' tolak Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan. Dan Jun –lelaki yang mencoba mengajaknya pergi- hanya menghela napas menyerah. Berkali-kali mencoba juga akhirnya akan gagal

Tanpa mereka sadari sudut bibir seorang lelaki tertarik ke atas. Cukup puas mendengar penolakan dari lelaki manis tersebut

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran olahraga. Dan Baekhyun sendiri merasa ini pelajaran yang menyebalkan. Dimana dia memang tak pandai berolahraga dan olahraga disini hanya untuk para pria. Ingat? Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis manis yang tengah menyamar untuk menggantikan adik keras kepalanya itu

Bae seonsaengnim, selaku guru olahraga tengah menerangkan tentang olahraga basket. Dimana akan di praktekkan setelah ia selesai dengan materinya. Semua murid fokus mendengarkan walau ada beberapa yang sudah sangat paham tentang basket dari luar kepala. Contohnya Chanyeol.

''Baik, saya akan bagi tim'' ucap Bae seonsaengnim dengan tegas membaca nama-nama yang akan menjadi satu tim. Setiap tim akan bertanding dengan tim lain untuk mendapatkan nilai. Beberapa sudah melakukannya.

''Giliran tim Baekho, Sehun, Wonho, Jun, Woozi melawan tim Chanyeol, Jongin, Luhan, Tao dan Jin''

Baekhyun merasa sangat gugup, menggigit bibirnya saat memandang satu-persatu lawannya. Sebuah lengan merangkulnya erat

''Tenang, kau pasti bisa. Jangan gigit bibirmu Baek'' bisik seseorang telah membuatnya bergidik ngeri sekaligus geli. Baekhyun menengok ke arah suara. Ah ternyata si Jun, lelaki dengan wajah menawan yang sempat menari perhatian Baekhyun saat dia di perpustakaan. Jun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun untuk memberi semangat. Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas, Ya Tuhan.. dia menyesal tak menerima ajakan Jun tadi pagi

Lagi, mata tajam itu menatap tak suka saat Jun dan Baekhyun sedang bersama

.

.

Suara peluit terdengar, dan bola telah terlempar ke atas. Dengan sigap Jun maupun Chanyeol yang sebagai kapten dari tim masing-masing mencoba mengambil bola itu. Yang mendapatkannya adalah Chanyeol, dengan lincah dan seperti pemain profesional, dia menggiring bola menuju ring lawan. Di sana terdapat Baekhyun yang mendekat dengan ragu mencoba merebut bola yang dibawa Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menyeringai. Melewati Baekhyun yang memang tak tau bermain basket dan langsung mencetak angka

Tim Chanyeol bersorak senang saat mengetahui merekalah pemenangnya. Tim Jun terlihat biasa saja, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Dia murung, merasa sangat bodoh, bahkan Kyungsoo yang katanya tak pintar bermain basket mampu melewatinya. Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipi Baekhyun, membuatnya menoleh dan jun, ia tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan botol berisi minuman dingin

''jangan dipikirkan, kalah dan menang itu biasa'' hibur Jun hanya mampu membuat Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan meraih botol yang di berikan Jun. Mereka berdua minum dengan bersama. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo datang dan berdiri di depan keduanya dengan wajah memberengut

''Jun! Kenapa kau selalu berdekatan dengan Baekhyun?!'' tanya Kyungsoo tak suka. Oh dia seperti seorang gadis yang cemburu ketika kekasihnya di dekati gadis lain, padahal Baekhyun hanya temannya. Dan kekasih Kyungsoo adalah Jongin. Jika kalian mengingatnya

''Ada yang salah?'' Jun balik bertanya dan menengok ke arah Baekhyun, tersenyum sangat manis dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merona. Baekhyun menggeleng, dia seperti seorang gadis yang di dekati seseorang yang di sukainya. Walau pada kenyataannya Baekhyun memang seorang gadis remaja yang sedang labil akan perasaannya

Kyungsoo mendelik makin tak suka lalu menarik Baekhyun dengan paksa

''Tentu! Sangat salah! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti mendekatinya!'' kesal Kyungsoo memberi tatapan tajam pada Jun. Lelaki yang memang sejak lama tertari pada Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membalas dingin tatapan Kyungsoo

''Dia..'' sembari menunjuk Baekhyun

''Belum menjadi milik siapapun, jadi.. aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk membuatnya tertarik padaku'' desis Jun lalu berlalu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memandang kepergian Jun dengan pandangan yang berbeda

''Setidaknya Jun tak akan mengganggumu beberapa hari'' ucap Kyungsoo dengan lega. Dan menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memandangi kepergian Jun dengan menggigit bibirnya

''Apa itu hobimu?'' tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan. Baekhyun sadar, dan memandang bingung ke arah Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan Baekhyun menunjuk bibir Baekhyun yang dengan refleks jemari lentiknya ikut menyentuh bibir tipisnya

''Apa?'' tanya Baekhyun masih dengan rasa bingungnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh sejenak

''Kau suka menggigit bibirmu, apa itu hobi?'' jelasnya membuat Baekhyun paham

''Ketika ada yang membuatku resah maupun gugup, aku akan menggigit bibirku. Itu seperti kebiasaan'' jawab Baekhyun sambil berfikir. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham

oOo

selesai dengan sekolahnya hari ini, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ia merasa bingung saat pintu sedikit terbuka. Setaunya, Chanyeol akan menutup dan menguncinya dengan baik. Hati-hati Baekhyun memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu. Matanya melebar saat penghuni kamar selain dirinya tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan lengan menutup kening dan kedua matanya, bibirnya terbuka terengah-engah dan dia belum mengganti baju olahraganya

Baekhyun mendekati ranjangnya, dan semakin melebarkan matanya mengetahui bahwa wajah lelaki itu sangat pucat. Tangan Baekhyun gemetar saat mencoba menyentuh kulit wajah Chanyeol. Tubuh itu sedikit terkejut mendapati sentuhan, segera ia menjauhkan lengannya dari kedua matanya untuk sekedar melihat sang pelaku. Ternyata itu Baekhyun, dia sedikit bernapas lega

''kau demam?!'' tanya Baekhyun terkejut mendapati kening Chanyeol yang begitu basah akibat keringat begitu panas. Dia menyentuh pipi pria itu, sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa risih dan nyama secara bersamaan, ingin rasanya menepis tangan yang telah berani menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi, karna sedang merasa lemas dan tak enak badan, Chanyeol hanya bisa berbaring pasrah

''Kau istirahat dulu, aku akan mengambil air dan handuk kecil'' ujar Baekhyun, samar-samar di dengar Chanyeol sampai akhirnya ia kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya

Sesuatu yang lembab membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka, melirik jam dinding yang berada tak jauh darinya. Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam, ia ingin bangun tapi masih merasa lemas dan lagi, tangan kirinya terasa berat. Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakan kepalanya, betapa kagetnya ia melihat kepala Baekho bersandar di lengannya dan lengannya sendiri di jadikan bantalan.

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman dan menegakkan tubuhnya, mengerjapkan matanya lalu melihat Chanyeol telah terbangun membuatnya menjadi gugup sendiri

''Kau sudah bangun?''

''Hm..''

''Kau merasa baikan?''

''Hm''

''Kau merasa lapar?'' tanya Baekhyun yang sedikit jengah karna hanya di jawab dengan gumaman, dan kali ini anggukan.

Beruntung, setiap kamar di asrama di lengkapi dapur beserta isinya. Jadi tak menyulitkan jika malam hari tiba-tiba kita merasa kelaparan. Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun dengan telaten memasakkan bubur untuk Chanyeol yang masih terbarikng lemah karena demamnya yang hanya turun beberapa derajat celcius.

Setelah jadi, Baekhyun membawa nampan yang gunanya untuk menampung mangkuk berisi bubur ayam masakannya beserta segelas air putih. Menaruhnya di meja samping ranjang. Tangannya mengambil handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres Chanyeol dari kening lelaki tampan itu dan menaruhnya di baskom

''Aku membuatkanmu bubur'' ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol perlahan bangun dari tidurnya. Sedikit meringis karna sebagian tubuhnya terasa kaku. Beruntung, Baekhyun dengan baik hati membantunya bangun dan memasang bantal di belakang punggung Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan masing-masing terkunci akan tatapan tersebut. Baekhyun yang pertama kali sadar dan segera menjauh

Tangannya gemetar memegang sendok yang berisikan bubur buatannya. Membawanya ke bibir pucat Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka. Menyuapinya dengan telaten. Setelah habis, Baekhyun menyodoran gelas air putih ke Chanyeol dan lelaki itu menerimanya

''Selesai, suhu badanmu tak setinggi tadi. Perutmu sudah terisi, dan aku tak membawa obat. Jadi, isitirahatlah yang cukup'' ujar Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol untuk kembali berbaring. Chanyeol hanya diam memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang begitu cantik bak malaikat padahal yang ia ketahui Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Chanyeol begitu lirih, Baekhyun tersenyum maklum sembari memasang selimut di tubuh Chanyeol

''Aku akan tidur di ranjangmu, besok hari libur. Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Jaljayo'' ujarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang ia pikir hanya igauan karna sedang demam

Dan benar, Baekhyun tidur di ranjang milik Chanyeol dengan mata terfokus pada lelaki tersebut. Tersenyum manis ketika lelaki yang menjadi teman sekamarnya sudah jatuh ke alam mimpinya. Di bandingkan dengan Jun, lelaki di depannya itu lebih menarik dan selalu membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi tiba, Baekhyun merasa terganggu akibat sesuatu yang berat berada di atas pinggangnya. Dengan terpaksa ia membuka mata. Lagi, Chanyeol berada di hadapannya dengan lengan memeluk erat pinggangnya dan mata masih tertutup. Baekhyun mengerjap tak percaya. ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa Chanyeol suka berpindah dari ranjangnya ke ranjang lain dan anehnya memilih posisi berhadapan dengan Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N; uuuuuu sorry ya suka ngegantungin/? disini saya ga jadiin Kris pihak ketiga/? Tapi pria lainnya. Saya bosen aja kalo kris terus yg jadi korban atau kyungsoo/? Buat yg nanya. Cuma Baekhyun yg yeoja. Semuanya yaoi :3 ga deh ga jadi saya ubah ke M. Tapi mungkin rada nyerempet .g mungkin chap depan rada lama. Soalnya saya jadwal kerjanya masuk pagi. Terus doain saya bisa ngebayangin moment Chanbaek lebih banyak


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Menghela napas, Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan lengan kekar Chanyeol dari pinggangnya. Bukannya jauh, lengan itu malah semakin erat memeluk pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Berdiam diri, mengamati wajah tenang milik Chanyeol

''Umma'' gumam Chanyeol membuat pelukannya merenggang, dan itu keuntungan bagi Baekhyun untuk melepaskan diri dari lelaki di depannya ini. Baekhyun berjalan dengan menjinjit agar tak mengganggu acara tidur Chanyeol

Hari ini, hari minggu dan sekolah libur. Semua murid biasanya akan tetap di asrama atau pergi sekedar melepas rasa bosan saat berada di asrama. Karna hari sabtu mereka mendapat pelajaran walau hanya olah raga.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar tanda ia sudah mandi. Ia memakai baju biru warna telur asin dan celana pendek selutut berwarna senada. Terlihat sangat manis dan coba lihat, betis kecilnya begitu mulus bak model luar negri. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Pria manis itu memilih untuk memanaskan bubur yang semalam ia masak untuk sarapan mereka berdua. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Baekhyun merona. Ya Tuhan, ia belum pernah memperlakukan orang seperti itu meskipun adik kembarnya sedang sakit sekalipun. Menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk apa ia memikirkan kejadian semalam. Lebih baik ia membereskan kamarnya, lalu membangunkan Chanyeol untuk sarapan

.

.

''Chan'' panggil Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih saja sibuk dengan alam mimpinya

''Chanyeol, ayo sarapan dulu'' Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol. Dia berfikir, mungkin bila ia seorang lelaki, pasti tak akan bersikap terlalu lembut seperti ini. Pasti ia akan bersikap cuek layaknya sang adik yang jikalau ia sakit terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Huft!

Masih terus mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol. Ia bingung dengan cara apalagi ia membangunkan namja ini. Biasanya sang ibu akan mencium pipi adik kembarnya bila sudah terlalu lelah membangunkan Baekho yang memang tidurnya seperti orang mati dan sangat susah di bangunkan. Cara itu terampuh, Baekho akan bangun dengan memegang pipinya dan memandang kesal ke ibunya lalu ia mendumal tak jelas. Baekhyun berfikir sembari memandang Chanyeol yang tak bergerak sedikitpun

.

.

.

Chanyeol akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya, mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mendudukkan diri dan bersyukur rasa nyerinya sudah mereda dan pusing di kepalanya tak separah kemarin. Ia menoleh, mencari seseorang. Matanya menatap sosok yang ia cari. Memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah, meskipun Baekhyun memunggunginya. Pria itu tetap nampak manis, ia menarik sudut bibirnya lalu menyentuh pipi kanannya. Entahlah itu mimpi atau nyata, tadi ia merasa ada yang mencium pipinya sehingga ia bisa bangun. Dan rasanya seperti nyata

Baekhyun berbalik dan sedikit terkejut. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit karna gugup, nampan berada di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Berisikan mangkuk dan segelas air

''Kau sudah bangun? selamat pagi~'' sapa Baekhyun melemparkan senyum untuk memberikan semangat di pagi hari membuat Chanyeol terpaku, hatinya berdesir melihat senyuman itu. Baekhyun sudah di depannya dengan masih tersenyum dan menaruh nampan di tepi ranjang

''Sarapannya masih dengan bubur, tak apa kan?'' tanya Baekhyun dan hanya di balas anggukan. Oh kemana Chanyeol yang dingin? Kenapa ia terlihat idiot dan begitu patuh di depan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun membawa mangkuk kehadapan Chanyeol. Dan mereka mulai sarapan dalam diam, kecuali Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik pria manis di hadapannya

Acara sarapan selesai, Baekhyun membersihkan alat makan mereka berdua dan Chanyeol di paksa kembali berbaring walau ia bilang sudag merasa baikan. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, anak keras kepala yang apapun perkataannya tak boleh di bantah. Persis sang ayah

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, Baekhyun memakai jaket baseball hasil mengambil tanpa izin di kamar sang adik. Berjalan menuju samping ranjang milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedikit merunduk

''Aku mau ke supermarket, membeli buah untuk menambah nutrisimu. Jika kau pegal, berolahraga sebentar, tapi ingat ya jangan sampai kelelahan'' ujar Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi dari kamar, meninggali sosok yang masih belum jelas akan apa yang di katakan lelaki manis itu. Tanpa peduli, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu memilih bermain games di ponsel pintarnya

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor asrama menuju gerbang untuk keluar dan membeli sedikit persediaan makanan dan mungkin obat-obatan? Entahlah.

''Baekho?!'' panggil seseorang yang cukup Baekhyun kenali suaranya. Ia berhenti dan sedikit menengok, benar saja tebakannya, orang yang memanggilnya adalah Jun dan lelaki itu sedang berjalan menuju Baekhyun dengan senyuman menawannya

''Kau mau kemana?'' tanya Jun setelah sampai di depan Baekhyun

''Supermarket, ada yang harus aku beli di sana. Kau?'' jawab Baekhyun dan bertanya balik. Jun mengangguk pelan lalu tetap tersenyum

''Boleh aku ikut?'' Tanya Jun penuh berharap. Baekhyun nampak tengah berfikir, lalu mengangguk tanda setuju. Jun tersenyum cerah lalu merangkul Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Akhirnya, ia bisa jalan berdua dengan lelaki incarannya ini

oOo

Jun mendorong trolly yang setengahnya sudah penuh dengan sayur-mayur, buah-buahan dan makanan cepat saji. Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berjinjit, mencoba menggapai botol berisi madu di rak paling atas, yang sialnya sulit untuk Baekhyun yang notabanenya pendek menggapainya, hampir saja menggapainya, sebuah lengan yang ia pikir lebih panjang dari miliknya telah menggapai madu tersebut lebih dulu. Baru saja ingin merutuki, saat menengok pandangan mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun hanya mengerjap memandang orang yang memang lebih tinggi darinya berada tepat di belakangnya

''Harusnya kau meminta tolong padaku Baek'' bisik seseorang itu lalu menaruh madu yang didapatnya di rak ke trolly. Baekhyun memberengut tak terima

''Kau kan sedang memilih buah yang ingin kau beli Jun, ku tak mungkin mengganggumu'' jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang membuat Jun tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Tangan milik Jun terulur, mengacak rambut madu kepirangan Baekhyun, membuat sang pemilik mndelik tak suka

''Yak! Rambutku!'' protesnya kembali membuat Jum terkekeh. Baekhyun mencoba merapihkan rambutnya dengan rona tipis di pipinya

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di depan kamar berangka 60

''Terimakasih Jun'' ucap Baekhyun sedikit menunduk sopan. Tangan Jun terulur untuk mengelus rambut Baekhyun

''Aku senang bisa jalan berdua denganmu, walau hanya ke supermarket'' balas Jun mamasang senyum menawan. Baekhyun kembali merona, ada apa dengan pipinya ini, kenapa mudah sekali memunculkan rona bodoh ini. Membuat malu saja. Rutuknya dalam hati

.

.

Jun telah pergi dengan sekantung belanjaan berisi buah yang ia beli bersama Baekhyun. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi, manis. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tertarik pada lelaki manis yang belum lama masuk ke dalam asrama. Sebuah nada panggilan mengganggu pikiran Jun. Matanya terbelalak dan langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut sebelum orang di seberang sana mengamuk tak jelas

''Yeoboseyo''

''Chagiya~ kemana saja kau?! Kenapa menghilang tak ada kabar?!''

Jun memandang ponselnya jengah. Jelas-jelas setiap saat Jun mengabarinya. Dasar gadis gila

''Mianhae, bukankah tadi pagi aku baru mengabarimu, Danee'' jawab Jun mencoba sabar, orang di seberang sana mendengus kesal. Jun bertaruh, pasti kekasihnya sedang memberengut

''Aku merindukanmu'' aku Danee membuat Jun tersenyum simpul

''Kau selalu merindukanku''

''Hari ini kau libur, ayo kita berjalan-jalan Junnie~''

''Tak bisa, aku baru keluar ke supermarket, sayang. Dan cuacanya cukup cerah membuatku malas kembali keluar''

''Kenapa setiap aku ajak kau keluar, kau pasti akan mengeluarkan banyak alasan? Apa jangan-jangan kau memiliki kekasih lain di asrama?!'' tuduh Danee dan Jun hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Bukan kekasih lain, baru incaran. Batin Jun berbicara tapi mulutnya berbicara lain

''Tentu saja tidak! Kau fikir aku sudah berubah haluan?! Danee, kita sudah berpacaran sejak junior high school''

''Aku tutup, aku ada urusan''

Telepon di tutup secara sepihak oleh Jun. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya yang cukup jauh dari kamar Baekhyun. Sekedar info, sebelum Jun di masuki secara paksa di asrama ini oleh sang ayah, ia telah memiliki kekasih, Kim Danee. Gadis yang ia kencani setelah satu minggu pertama masuk junior high school dan sampai sekarang mereka menjalin kasih. Keadaan baik-baik saja, Jun masih selalu menghubungi Danee dan ketika libur mereka akan berjalan berdua, menghabiskan hari bersama. Tapi semua berubah ketika lelaki manis bernama Byun Baekho masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Jun, membuatnya memiliki rasa lebih dari sekedar tertarik dan ia ingin membuktikannya. Semakin kesini semakin terasa kalau Jun bukan hanya tertarik tapi condong ke rasa suka

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan sedikit susah payah karna kedua tangannya menenteng beberapa plastik belanjaan berisi bahan makanan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah berbaring di bawah dengan mata fokus ke ponselnya

''Kau membawa kunciku?'' tanya Chanyeol tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara. Nadanya dingin membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya takut

''Untuk berjaga-jaga agar kau tidak keluar'' ucap Baekhyun menaruh barang bawaannya di meja makan dan mengeluarkan beberapa buah untuk di cucinya.

''Punya hak apa kau melakukan itu?'' tanya Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun terdiam lalu kembali mencuci

''Kau sedang sakit.. jadi aku harus bisa membuatmu istirahat total'' jawab Baekhyun selesai mencuci buahnya dan mengambil piring. Chanyeol duduk dari acara berbaringnya dan menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang dengan telaten memotong buah apel. Mata mereka bertemu saat Baekhyun merasa ada yang menatapnya begitu lekat. Baekhyun mengerjap dan mencoba tenang, ia berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Menaruh sepiring berisi potongan apel dan pear di hadapan Chanyeol

''Makan ini'' suruh Baekhyun menusuk satu potongan buah pear dengan garpu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke Chanyeol. Sang lelaki bermarga Park hanya memandangi potongan buah tersebut tanpa minat membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. Ia mengangkat garpu yang sudah ada potongan pear dan menyodorkannya pada Chanyeol

''Makan'' suruh Baekhyun dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Chanyeol memandangnya tapi tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang tengah memegang garpu. Memasukkan potongan pear ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan mata yang masih menatap dingin mata sabit milik Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu melirik tangannya yang di genggam erat

''Sekali lagi kau memerintahku, kau akan menyesal'' ancam Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang tadi di genggamnya. Dan pergi keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun memandang kosong ke arah piring, menggigiti bibirnya terus menerus mencoba meredam rasa nyeri di ulu hatinya

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak insiden itu, Chanyeol jarang pulang ke kamarnya. Ia lebih suka menginap ke kamar lainnya yang sekiranya hanya di tempati satu orang. Baekhyun tau itu karna ada teman dari kelas lain yang mengadu padanya. Sedikit risih karna Chanyeol suka mengigau. Baekhyun bertanya tentang kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka berpindah ranjang dan memeluk seseorang saat tidur. Dan teman kelasnya yang kamarnya menjadi hunian Chanyeol sementara mengatakan Chanyeol tak pernah seperti itu saat di kamarnya. Hanya mengigau tak jelas. Itu membuat Baekhyun terheran-heran

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang ke kamarnya karna bosan harus di ocehi terus oleh Seokjin, teman dari kelas lain yang memiliki kamar cukup jauh dari kamarnya dan penghuninya hanya ia seorang. Matanya menatap sosok yang tengah di sibukkan dengan tugas dari Kim seonsaengnim tentang theater. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, dan itu artinya sekolah akan mengadakan festival tahunan. Kelas mereka mendapat giliran menampilkan theater

''Oh kau pulang'' ujar Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengernyit, ada yang berbeda

''Kau memakai kacamata?'' tanya Chanyeol heran. Bukankah selama ini Baekhyun di kelas tak pernah memakai kacamata. Yang di tanya hanya tersenyum kecil

''Untuk mengurangi radiasi saja, agar mataku tak terlalu parah dalam hal membaca'' jawab Baekhyun kembali fokus pada laptopnya

''Menurutmu, sebaiknya menceritakan tentang drama apa? Temanya jaman joseon, dan aku bingung siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran wanitanya''

''Dong Yi'' jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit

oOo

''Dongyi!'' jawab Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin serempak saat ditanyai soal drama yang akan mereka tampilkan di festival musim panas

''Pertanyaannya siapa yang akan menjadi pemeran wanita dan prianya?'' tanya Chen yang tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan para lelaki berstatus uke. Mereka nampak berfikir kecuali Baekhyun yang memang sudah memikirkannya sejak semalam. Saat Chanyeol memberi pendapat yang sama seperti teman-temannya ini

''Luhan dan Sehun?'' ucap Xiumin ragu, membuat Kyungsoo menggeleng tanda tak terima

''Tidak akan ada chemistry di dalam theater kalau mereka yang bermain'' komentar Kyungsoo membuat Luhan memberengut

''Memang kenapa?! Kami kan pasangan yang cocok dan manis. Kami akan menjadi ppemeran utama yang menarik'' ujar Luhan tak terima

''Kalian akan terlihat membosankan ketika di panggung. Kecenderungan bersikap gugup dan kaku akan jarang terlihat'' komentar Kris menambah, semua mata tertuju padanya. Hei! Dia dari kelas lain untuk apa ia ada disini. Dan lagi, untuk apa ia memberi saran yang membuat orang-orang kembali berfikir termasuk Luhan

''Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tao sedang izin untuk tidak masuk kelas'' ucap Xiumin memandang datar kapten basket di sekolahnya itu

''Hanya ingin bermain ke sini, kebetulan para guru sibuk dengan rancangan festival musim panas. Jadi aku kemari saja'' jawab Kris begitu santai

''eung, bagaimana tentang pemeran utama di theater ini? Kita akan mengambil alur cerita dari Dongyi, bukan?'' tanya Baekhyun menatap satu-persatu temannya, meminta pendapat

''Baekho dan Chanyeol!'' pekik Kyungsoo membuat yang mendengarnya hampir saja terjungkal saking kagetnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini, Baekhyun berada di atas panggung. Memandang bangku penonton yang berjejer. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berlatih untuk pementasan theater dalam festival tahunan sekolahnya. Penonton bukan hanya di isi penghuni asrama dan sekolah, tetapi dari luar sekolah juga. Bukan dari keluarga para murid tapi pihak sekolah akan mengundang sekolah lain untuk sekedar ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara besar ini

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol juga sudah membaik. Terlebih semenjak mereka berdua terpilih menjadi pemeran utama dalam theater. Mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan sering berlatih bersama untuk membentuk sebuah chemistry. Terkadang mereka akan tertawa lepas akan peran mereka masing-masing dimana ada adegan yang membuat mereka gugup seketika

''Baekho dan Chanyeol, latihan terakhir ini jangan terlalu serius. Jangan terlihat kaku dan rileks saja. Cukup dialog tanpa memperagakannya'' ucap Luhan sebagai sutradara dan Tao sebagai penulis memberikan beberapa lembar berisikan dialog theater mereka. Sebenarnya keduanya sudah hafal akan dialog mereka masing-masing, tapi mereka harus patuh akan perintah sutradara agar pertunjukkan besok akan menarik dan tidak monoton

Latihan selesai setelah beberapa kali mereka mengulangi dialog sampai komposisi nada dan keadaan menjadi singkron. Saat menuruni tangga, Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh, namun sebuah tangan memegang erat pundak Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu menoleh. Sosok dengan wajah datar yang selalu Baekhyun lihat kapanpun saat mereka sedang di kamar maupun kelas. Dan tatapan dingin yang mampu membuat Baekhyun terjebak dalam mata itu

Genggaman itu sudah di lepas oleh Chanyeol dan lelaki itu pergi berlalu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kepergian Chanyeol.

''Bagaimana dengan latihan terakhirmu Baek?'' Tanya Jun setelah mengadu tatapan tajam dengan Chanyeol saat mereka berhadapan tadi

''Semuanya baik, ada kesalahan tapi sudah di benahi'' jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan Jun membalas dengan senyuman terbaiknya

''Semoga besok berjalan dengan lancar'' ujar Jun di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

Diam-diam Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tak pernah berubah, dingin. Dan berdecih lalu kembali pergi

oOo

hari ini adalah hari di mana festival tahunan yang di adakan sekolah khusus namja satu-satunya di Korea itu akan segera di mulai. Para hadirin sudah menduduki kursinya masing-masing. Dan para murid yang akan pentas semuanya sedang mempersiapkan diri. Begitu juga dengan kelas yang di ketuai oleh Xiumin. Karna theater bertemakan Joseon, pakaian mereka jdi sedikit lebih rumit terlebih yang mendapat peran menjadi seorang wanita

''Kyaaaa betapa beruntungnya aku di undang menjadi penata rias kalian'' girang Irene, dia seorang siswi dari sekolah lain. Teman dekat Sehun, dan namja dengan kulit putih pucat itu memanggil Irene dan teman wanita lainnya untuk merias para pemain

Luhan mengamati semua aktor dan aktrisnya begitu teli seakan-akan tak boleh ada celah yang mampun membuat teaternya sedikit ternodai

''Dimana Bekho?'' tanyanya heran saat tak menemukan pemeran utama yang menjadi wanita belum terliht batang hidungnya. Sedangkan sang pemeran utama pria sudah siap dengan pakaian tradisional kerajaan. Membuatnya begitu gagah

Sebelum ada yang menjawab, sosok yang di cari telah keluar dari ruang ganti baju lengkap dengan make up tipis di wajahnya. Baju tradisional khas rakyat biasa atasan krem dan bawahan hijau daun dengan rambut panjang terkepang rapih yang di yakini itu atalah wig. Baekhyun menunduk karna malu

''Ba..baekho'' panggil Luhan membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Semua mata terhipnotis akan pesona dan kecantikan yang Baekhyun pancarkan

Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya fokus dengan ponselnya, akhirnya menengok ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya sedikit melebar akibat terkejut akan kecantikan Baekhyun yang melebihi wanita

Pandangan mereka berdua bertemu dan seperti orang yang saling menunjukkan ketertarikan satu sama lain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N; akhirnya aku update~ maaf ya lama hehe soalnya beneran sibuk belum lagi galau/? Udah panjangan kan ya? Oh iya buat yang ngasih kritikan tentang baek yg harusnya teriak. Heum itu udah aku pikiran. Aneh juga kalo teriak, karna dia ini kan posisinya cowo. Jadinya sesama cowo kan ya. Ya kayak cewe aja, saling pelukan ga ada masalah. Chan di sini posisinya straight juga dan yg dia tau baek itu namja hehe. Pada penasaran sama chan yg bakalan suka sama Baek meski baek cowo padahal cewe? Sama saya juga/?

Untuk ChanBaek moment kemungkinan muncul pas mereka liburan musim panas. Ada yg mau nebak ga di liburan ini, Chan bakal tau gender Baek sebenernya atau ga/?

Jangan lupa review ya setelah baca ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Semua masih terpesona akan kecantikan Baekhyun. Wendy, sang penata rias tersenyum bangga akan hasil yang di dapatnya

''Bagaimana? Aktrismu begitu cantik Lu, aku tau kau kagum dengan para periasku'' Ujar Irene penuh kebanggaan. Luhan mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol tanda ia puas akan hasil para penata rias

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia segera menunduk, memutus pandangannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tak bisa terus beradu tatapan dengan Chanyeol, karna itu akan membuatnya semakin merona dan detak jantungnya berdetak tak menentu layaknya selesai berlari maraton

''Kenapa kau tak memakaikannya hanbok untuk rakyat jelata?'' Tanya Jongin yang sudah lengkap dengan hanbok para bangsawan berwarna merah, ia berperan menjadi perdana menteri dari pihak selatan

''Aku tak memilikinya, lagi pula hanbok ini tak terlalu mencolok untuk rakyat biasa'' Jawab Yeri yang bertugas menyewa baju tradisional Korea Selatan

''Kecuali kau menyematkan hiasan di rambut Baekho, baru terlihat wanita dari kalangan atas'' Tambah Wendy membuat para gadis mengangguk setuju

''Baiklah, setelah kelas 3-C tampil. Giliran kita yang tampil. Jangan terlalu grogi. Anggap ini seperti latihan biasanya'' Ujar Luhan memberi instruksi. Mereka memulai dengan berdoa dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain

.

.

.

.

.

Pementasan theater dari kelas 3-B telah di mulai. Semua berjalan dengan baik di awal, sampai ketika Baekhyun berlari menuju sang Pangeran yang di perankan oleh Jun dan raja yang tentunya di perankan oleh Chanyeol, ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Nyaris terjatuh kalau saja sebuah tangan menahan pinggangnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Semua penonton sedikit terkejut akibat insiden yang mungkin tidak sengaja terjadi termasuk sang sutradara yang bahkan sampai berdii dari duduknya karna khawatir

Baekhyun berdiri di bantu oleh Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya begitu intens

''Kau baik-baik saja nona Choi?'' Tanyanya penuh ke khawatiran tetapi juga terdengar tegas. Baekhyun mengangguk penuh kesopanan terhadap Chanyeol yang sedang berperan menjadi raja yang begitu di segani

.

.

Drama terus berjalan sampai di akhir cerita, Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun begitu lembut. Mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan senyuman tak pernah terlepas dari bibir mereka. Baekhyun merona, melihat Chanyeol yang begitu jarang tersenyum. Di atas panggung, bersamanya, pria tinggi itu menunjukkan senyumannya yang terlihat tulus dan menikmati perannya

Mereka saling berhadapan, Chanyeol tak pernah menghilangkan senyumannya. Menatap tepat di mata sabit Baekhyun. Wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun

''Aku mencitaimu, Dong Yi'' Ucapnya tepat di depan kedua belah bibir Baekhyun lalu menciumnya begitu lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Mata Baekhyun melebar. Ini tidak seperti di skenario. Tidak! Ada yang salah. Tapi siapa yang salah?!

Luhan dan Tao terbelalak. Sang penulis membolak balik kertas skenario dan mencari adegan itu di akhir cerita. Berulang kali membaca isinya tetap sama. Ada apa dengan sang raja? Kenapa ia berani melewati batas yang ada di skenario?

Para penonton memekik melihat adegan itu. Tak ada yang bisa mengambil gambar karna semua yang berbau elektronik di sita pihak sekolah sementara waktu sampai festival selesai. Tak ada yang menduga, kalau adegan itu di luar jalur. Para penonton hanya berpikir itu untuk melengkapi alur cerita agar tak terlalu membosankan

Tirai tertutup tanda pementasan drama teater dari kelas 3-B telah selesai. Dan tirai kembali terbuka dengan para tokoh dan yang bekerja di belakang panggung. Ekspresi mereka tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Namja mungil yang kenyataannya adalah seorang yeoja berekspresi kosong, seperti nyawanya telah melayang entah kemana. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan betapa shocknya dia

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti baju dan membersihkan riasan yang ada di wajahnya. Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Memasukinya dan menuju lemari yang pintunya di lengkapi kaca yang memanjang. Matanya menatap kosong cermin tersebut dengan jemari perlahan menuju bibirnya. Ia menggeleng dan raut wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang yang kehilangan seseorang terkasih, begitu frustasi. Walau kenyataannya ia memang kehilangan sesuatu yang begitu ia jaga

.

.

.

''Ada apa denganmu hah?!'' Tanya Luhan sedikit mengeluarkan nada marah. Dan yang di ajak bicara hanya diam. Setelah pementasan selesai mereka tak lagi menyaksikan acara berikutnya melainkan Luhuna, menyuruh semuanya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah semuanya selesai ia menggeret sang aktor pemeran utama yang bisa-bisanya melanggar akhir cerita yang tertera di skenario

Chanyeol juga tak tahu kenapa

''Kau membaca skenarionya dengan baik kan? Aku mengenalmu sudah lama, dan kau akan taat akan peraturan yang ada, walau kau terlihat sangat acuh Chan'' Ujar Luhan dengan nada penuh frustasi. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini melanggar aturan. Ia sangat yakin, Chanyeol tipikal orang yang akan berulang kali membaca aturan sampai i luar kepala dan menaatinya

''Sabar, Lu'' Sehun mengelus pundak kekasihnya untuk bersabar. Sehun juga sebenarnya bingung, apa yang terjadi dengan namja bermarga Park ini. Chanyeol tetap diam dengan tatapan kosong ke lantai

''Aku dan Tao, kami sampai membaca akhir cerita yang ada di skenario. Adegan yang terlihat seperti berciuman tapi kau mencium pipinya. Chan! Aku tak mengerti denganmu'' Jelas Luhan. Memang, yang tertera di skenario adalah pihak raja hanya mencium pipi sang wanita yang ia cintai bukan mencium bibirnya. Bagaimanapun, sang penulis tak mungkin membuat cerita dengan adegan berciuman saat mengetahui pemeran utama wanita dan lelakinya adalah sesama lelaki.

.

.

.

.

Setelah di ceramahi oleh Luhan, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pintunya terkunci tanda penghuni lainnya sudah ada di dalam. Namja tinggi itu mengeluarkan kunci kamar yang selalu di bawanya kemanapun. Membuka pintu, dan segera menjatuhkan pandangannya ke gundukan selimut bermotif strawberry. Sang pemilik ranjang sudah tertidur dengan tubuh di bungkus selimut. Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya

Tanpa di sadari, lelaki yang di kiranya sudah tertidur ternyata sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam isakannya. Ya, gadis yang menyamar menjadi lelaki itu tengah menangis dalam diam. Ia tak tau apa yang perlu ia tangisi, yang jelas ia ingin menangis. Mungkin karna Chanyeol lah yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya? Ya itu adalah ciuman pertama Baekhyun. Dirinya tak pernah dekat dengan lelaki lain selain sang adik kembarnya yang bergender lelaki

Baekhyun akui, ia tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Itu karna sang adik begitu menjaganya dari para lelaki yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tetapi bukan berarti ia memperbolehkan lelaki yang baru di kenalnya beberapa bulan setelah masuk asrama mencium bibir ranumnya hanya karna sebuah cerita di teater. Lagi pula, dalam skenario seingatnya tak ada adegan itu. Dan itulah yang telah membuat Baekhyun seperti ini

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan yang terlihat segar. Berjalan menuju ranjangnya, mendudukinya dan mengambil ponsel di atas ranjangnya sebelum tadi ia ke kamar mandi. Saat menyalakan ponselnya, ada notif pesan masuk, Chanyeol segera membukanya dan membacanya. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang masih setia memunggunginya

oOo

''Ada apa nona kemari?'' Tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil keluar dari gerbang asrama untuk menemui seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan yang ternyata adalah sang kakak perempuannya

''Aku melihat teatermu'' Beritahu Yoora, sang kakak membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Setaunya pihak sekolah hanya mengundang murid dari sekolah lain. Kakaknya ini bukan seorang murid, ia sudah lulus dari kuliahnya dan sekarang menjadi pembaca berita dan model

''Aku membuat pihak sekolah memperbolehkanku masuk'' Jawab Yoora seolah-seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol. Wanita yang tingginya sebatas telinga Chanyeol itu tersenyum. Lelaki dengan ekspresi datar itu menatap sang kakak jengah. Ia lupa, sang kakak akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang di ingininya

''Aku tak yakin menanyakan ini.. tetapi, pemeran utama wanitanya benar seorang lelaki?'' Tanya Yoora pada Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan beberapa foto hasil potretnya secara diam-diam. Chanyeol mengamati gambar yang berada di kamera milik sang kakak. Ia mengangguk pasti, tentu saja. Pemeran utama wanitanya adalah Baekho yang jelas-jelas seorang lelaki. Ada apa dengan kakaknya. Jarang sekali ia bertanya yang jelas-jelas sudah tau jawabannya

Park Yoora, memandang teliti gambar yang ada di kameranya. Kepalanya ia miringkan tanda betapa seriusnya ia berfikir, bibirnya ia kerucutkan

''Tapi, aku seperti mengenalnya'' Ucap Yoora dengan nada ragu. Chanyeol kembali mengernyit

''Dia seperti Baekhyun, anak yang ku ajar ketika aku masih menjadi guru private saat itu ia masih junior high school, sama seperti dirimu'' Jelas Yoora mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah sang murid kesayangannya. Jelas saja, anak itu begitu rajin, penuh semangat dan memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam legam yang selalu di kuncir kuda

''Mungkin saja ia memiliki saudara kembar. Seperti kita, wajah kita juga mirip kan, noona?'' Pendapat Chanyeol mencoba berfikir positif. Yoora menggeleng

''Seingatku, Baekhyun memang memiliki saudara kembar laki-laki, tapi wajahnya cukup berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Lebih tegas dan ekspresinya dingin. Yeol, noona pernah melihat kembarannya''

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan sang noona yang membuat mereka sedikit berdebat tentang lelaki bernama Baekho dan perempuan yang begitu mirip dengan Baekho bernama Baekhyun. Itu membingungkan, chanyeol kembal berperang dengan pikirannya, tidak. Tidak mungkin kan teman sekamarnya ini seorang wanita? Apa jadinya jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Di antara senang dan di liputi rasa frustasi, Chanyeol mencoba tetap berfikir kalau teman sekamarnya itu adalah seorang lelaki. Ya, itu tak akan memusingkannya lagi

Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih tidur, menyusul Baekho yang memang sudah tertidur pulas setelah puas menangisi ciuman pertamanya

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan seseorang yang memeluknya erat. Matanya melirik ke bawah, mendapati kepala seseorang bersandar di dadapnya. Manatapnya begitu lekat, wajahnya begitu tenang bak malaikat. Kali ini, Chanyeol mensyukuri dirinya mau menerima teman sekamarnya yang telah beberapa bulan ini menetap di kamarnya. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling, mengernyit menyadari di ranjang siapa ia tidur, ranjang milik Byun Baekho

Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat sebelum matanya terbuka, ia bangun dari tidurnya yang entah terasa begitu nyenyak dari hari sebelumnya. Matanya menangkap sosok yang tengah sibuk mengepak pakaian ke dalam koper berukuran besar. Mengerjap dan tersadar. Ah liburan musim panas sudah di mulai, setelah festival selesai para murid sudah di jemput orang tua mereka

Merasa di tatapi, Chanyeol segera menengok dan mendapati Baekhyun terduduk dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun. Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat keadaan lelaki mungil itu. Matanya yang sipit terlihat seperti tinggal segaris saja. Belum lagi lekaki manis itu mengerjap lucu

''Kau mau pulang?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara seraknya. Chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan kembali fokus pada acara mengepak pakaian miliknya. Selasai mengepak, Chanyeol menutup koper dan menarik resletingnya hingga rapat. Ia berdiri, memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket baseball berwarna senada menambah kesan maskulin

''Chan!'' Panggil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti. Ia baru saja ingin membuka pintu. Ia menengok ke arah lelaki mungil itu

''Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?'' Tanya Baekhyun membuatnya mengernyit. Bingung.

''Satu tahun, mungkin.'' Jawab Chanyeol

''Kenapa?'' Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

''Semua anak di sini, rata-rata sudah menetap di asrama selama satu tahun?'' Tanya Baekhyun yang di angguki oleh Chanyeol

''Tapi, Xiumin. Dia tinggal lebih lama'' Ucap Chanyeol, giliran Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung

''Dia, semenjak sekolah menengah pertama sudah tinggal di sini'' Lanjut Chanyeol yang di angguki paham oleh Baekhyun

''Sudah? Aku pergi dulu'' Pamit Chanyeol, tangannnya terulur untuk memutar knop pintu. Membuka pintunya dan keluar dari kamar. Sebelum pintu tertutup sebuah suara dari dalam membuatnya tersenyum tipis

''Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan'' Ucap Baekhyun dam pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Gadis yang kini berstatus namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjanng empuk miliknya

Suara panggilan dari ponsel pintarnya membuatnya berhenti memandangi atap langit kamarnya. Matanya melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di ponselnya. Mengangkatnya dan menunggu sang penelepon berbicara terlebih dahulu

''Aku sudah di depan gerbang''

''Hmm''

''Kau baru bangun? Cepat lah. Ada seseorang yang terus menatapku padahal aku sudah memakai topi dan kacamata hitam''

''Ya''

''Yak! Kau baru bangun? Cepat mandi dan kita pergi!'' Murka orang yang tengah berbicara via telepon dengan Baekhyun. Telepon di matikan secara sepihak oleh Baekhyun. Memandang layar ponselnya datar dan mendengus. Adiknya itu.. tak pernah berubah

Baekhyun sudah rapih dengan pakaian lengkap. Kaos abu-abu yang di lapisi jaket berbahan jeans, celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu kats berwarna putih. Bagpack berwarna coklat kulit menggantung manis di bahunya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti lelaki remaja yang mengikuti mode jaman sekarang. Sekali lagi, ia bersyukur memiliki adik yang biarpun sangat acuh tapi selalu mengikuti trend masa kini

.

.

.

Di luar gerbang, lelaki yang menelepon Baekhyun sedang berdiri. Menatapi ponselnya sambil menunduk. Ia tak ingin identitasnya terbongkar, terlebih ada seorang wanita yang tak jauh darinya memandanginya begitu intens. Ya, seperti di telepon, Baekho berkata ada yang terus memandanginya. Ia begitu risih.

Seorang lelaki lain yang kita yakini adalah Chanyeol berjalan menuju wanita yang masih memandangi Baekho. Chanyeol berhenti dan menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya

''Noona? Ayo pergi'' Ajak Chanyeol dan Yoora –wanita yang tadi memandangi Baekho- sadar dan menarik Chanyeol menjauh menuju mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu

.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampiri sang kembaran yang tengah memandangnya kesal. Sepertinya lelaki itu bosan menunggu kembaran yang lebih tua tujuh menit ini

''Kau lama'' Gerutu Baekho membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, ia memukul pelan kepala sang adik. Baekho menatap jengkel sang kakak

''Ayo'' Baekhyun segera menarik tangan sang adik yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mereka memang kembar tetapi untuk masalah perkembangan, Baekho lebih unggul dari Baekhyun. Wajar, dia seorang lelaki tulen

Mereka memasuki mobil milik ayah mereka. Baekho yang mengendarai, ia sudah mendapatkan sim karna umurnya sudah cukup

''Bagaimana saat di asrama? Banyak lelaki yang tertarik padamu?'' Tanya Baekho mengawali perbincangan mereka

''Begitu lah, kau bisa menebaknya sendiri'' Jawab Baekhyun malas, ia memilih memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela mobil. Baekho tersenyum mengejek

''Jika aku yyang masuk, mungkin para lelaki manis yang tertarik padaku'' Ujar Baekho dengan nada bangga. Baekhyun menoleh, menatap kesal sang adik

''Kenapa tidak kau saja yang masuk asrama?!'' Tanya Baekhyun kesal. Adiknya ini, kalau tidak menyusahkannya pasti membuatnya kesal

''Maaf, aku ini lelaki normal yang masih menyukai dada para wanita'' Jawab Baekho begitu frontal membuat mata Baekhyun melebar. ia meninju lengan kanan Baekho, kebetulan mereka duduk bersampingan. Baekho sebagai supir dan Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Baekho mengaduh tapi ia tertawa lepas. Sebuah hiburan melihat wajah kesal milik Baekhyun. Kedua anak kembar ini jika bertemu pasti ada saja yang membuat mereka bertengkar dan yang selalu memulai adalah Baekho

''Ku dengar, Chanyeol teman sekamarmu?'' Tanya Baekho setelah mencoba meredam tawanya. Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya tetapi kepalanya mengangguk, tetap menjawab pertanyaan Baekho walau masih di rundung kekesalan

''Bukankah ia straight?'' Baekho kembali bertanya, ia melirik sang kakak

''Fokus pada jalanan, bodoh. Dan, yeah ku dengar seperti itu''

''Mau bertaruh? Chanyeol juga pasti akan tertarik padamu'' Mendengar ajakan tentang taruhan, Baekhyun memasang wajah masam. Adiknya selalu mengajaknya untuk berteruh, adiknya memang sudah gila

''Lupakan, Chanyeol tak akan tertarik padaku'' Ucap Baekhyun. Baekho mengeluarkan seringainnya membuat Baekhyun menatap datar sang adik. Apalagi ini. Batinnya lelah

"bagaimana dengan ciuman di teater?'' Tanya Baekho setelah memberhentikan mobil di depan rumah orang tua mereka. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang kini berekspresi gugup dan pipinya mengeluarkan rona merah mudah tipis yang dapat Baekho lihat. Ia melepas sabuk pengaman yang melekat pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum tipis, puas akan jawaban Baekhyun, biarpun hanya dari bahasa tubuh

''Sudah lah, rapihkan raut wajahmu, aku berkata seperti itu karna aku salah satu murid dari sekolah yang di undang pada festival tersebut'' Jelas Baekho malah membuat raut wajah Baekhyun begitu terkejut. Baekho keluar dari mobil dan di ikuti Baekhyun yang berusaha mengekspresikan kebahagiaan di wajahnya

Mereka memasuki rumah dan segera di sambut oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Baekhyun berbalik untuk sekedar merapihkan pakaian dan poninya. Memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk ayah dan ibu yang sudah beberapa bulan tak di temuinya

''Apa kabar Baekhyun~ anak umma paling cantik'' Sambut nyonya Byun merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan begitu erat

''Kabarku baik. Selalu baik, bagaimana dengan umma?'' Jjawab Baekhyun berbalik menanyai kabar ibu tercintanya

''Baekhyun, appa senang kau kembali dengan wajah bahagia. Apa di sana baik-baik saja?'' Kini giliran sang ayah lah yang menghampiri Baekhyun dan sang istri setelah mereka puas berpelukan

''Semua lancar, tak ada masalah sedikitpun'' jawab Baekhyun dengan nada semanis mungkin, ia tersenyum

.

.

.

.

''APA?!'' pekik Baekhyun menatap tak percaya ke arah Baekho

''Kau gila?! Kau mau mati dengan tinjuan hapkidoku, Byun Baekho!''

''Ayolah, aku memiliki tugas di musim panas. Hanya satu tugas ini, aku akan memberikanmu apapun yang kau mau. Aku berjanji, Baekhyun''

''Tidak! Tidak untuk menjadi modelmu. Aku tau kau ini gila, tapi jangan sangkut pautkan aku!'' Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah

''Cukup, cukup aku mengalah untuk menggantikanmu memasuki asrama yang di penuhi dengan para lelaki'' lirih Baekhyun tak berani memandang ke arah sang adik yang kini duduk di ranjang queen sizenya. Baekho berdiri, menghampiri sang kakak yang duduk di kursi belajar

''Aku berjanji, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Aku akan berubah, noona''Baekho mencoba membuat Baekhyun luluh. Ia yakin, sang kakak selalu menuruti apa yang ia mau dan Baekhyun selalu mengalah. Dan Baekhyun sadar, sang adik tak pernah mengecewakannya

''Keluar'' Ucap Baekhyun begitu pelan, Baekho menurut, ia segera keluar dari kamar milik Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama motif pokemon . menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang ia satukan. Mengangkatnya

''Bagaimana bisa aku menolak permintaan makhluk menyebalkan itu'' Gumam Baekhyun kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya

.

.

.

.

Sakarang, Baekhyun tengah berada di pesisir pantai. Menggunakan topi yang terbuat dari rotan untuk menghindari matahari. Ia berdiri di bebatuan dan berpose layaknya model. Ia menggunakan dress biru laut bermotif bunga mawar putih tanpa lengan dan hanya sebatas lutut. Riasan tipis di wajahnya menambah kecantikan, belum lagi wig panjang berwarna hitam legam dan sedikit ikal tergerai sampai punggungnya, dan sepatu sandal berwarna biru pudar. Angin dari pepohonan dekat pesisir memberikan efek yang indah untuk pemotretan

Baekho sibuk dengan kamera Slrnya untuk memotret Baekhyun. Ya, pagi tadi Baekhyun membangunkan Baekho yang masih tidur di kamarnya. Menyuruh Baekho bersiap siap karna katanya Baekho ingin menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya secepat mungkin. Rahang Baekho nyaris jatuh saat melihat sang kakak sudah siap dengan pakaian musim panasnya dan wig! Astaga, Baekho bahkan tak menyangka kakaknya akan sangat cantik

''Suah cukup, Noona!'' Teriak Baekho, Baekhyun dengan hati-hati menuruni bebatuan sampai akhirnya mendaratkan kakinya di pasir

''Baek, Aku haus'' Ucap Baekhyun dengan manja, Baekho yang sedang memilih foto yang sekiranya bagus itu tersenyum kecil

''Ayo kita ke kedai itu. Sepertinya meminum es kelapa akan menghilangkan dahaga'' Ajak Baekho menggandeng tangan Baekhyun begitu lembut. Baekhyun tersenyum, sang adik benar-benar sedang baik

Mereka telah sampai di kedai dan memesan minuman merreka masing-masing. Pesanan sampai dan mereka segera meneguknya, kali ini Baekho yang mentraktir Baekhyun

''Baekho?'' Panggil seseorang membuat kedua anak kembar itu menengok. Yang satunya mengerjap dan yang satunya tersedak dengan minumannya

''Kyungsoo! Ayo duduk, sudah lama kita tak bertemu'' Sapa Baekho yang ternyata orang yang memanggilnya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Teman saat ia masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, seolah-olah tatapannya berkata ''Apa kau gila?!'' pada Baekho

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun. Gadis itu bersyukur karna Kyungsoo datang sendiri jadi identitasnya tak terbongkar. Lelaki dengan mata bulatnya menengok ke arah Baekhyun, orang yang di tatapi menunduk. Baekho yang melihat mereka berdua segera menepuk keningnya karna merasa bodoh

''Aku lupa kalau Kyungsoo bersekolah di Hannyang High School'' Rutuk Baekho. Kyungsoo terkekeh

''Yeah, itu lah kenapa kita jadi terpisah, Baekho'' Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit menekan nama 'Baekho'

''Bukankah harusnya kau yang memasuki asrama khusus lelaki,Ho?'' Heran Kyungsoo mengangkat alis kanannya. Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo dan Baekho secara bergantian

''Kalian saling mengenal?'' Tanya Baekhyun setelah saraf otaknya kembali bekerja. Yang di tanya mengangguk

''Kami berteman sejak Junior High School, dan Baekho pernah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki saudara kembar yang berbeda gender dengannya'' Jawab Kyungsoo begitu tenang. Tangannya ia gunanakan untuk menumpu dagunya

''Jadi..''

''Jadi itu kenapa aku bisa mengetahui gendermu yang sebenarnya. Baekho, dia itu dingin dan begitu di gilai para gadis saat masih satu sekolah denganku. Garis wajahnya begitu tegas, sekali lihat aku sudah mengenalinya. Saat di asrama, aku mendengar akan ada penghuni baru bernama Byun Baekho aku mengira itu benar-benar Baekho. Tapi saat aku mengunjungi kamar 60, yang keluar malah seseorang yang mirip dengan Baekho tapi terlihat manis dan jauh dari kata maskuli'' jelas Kyungsoo secara panjang lebar. Baekhyun mengangguk paham

Ah, pantas saja Kyungsoo langsung mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis. Huft! Adiknya ini benar-benar membuatnya berfikian yang tidak-tidak tentang Kyungsoo

oOo

Di tempat yang sama namun lokasi berbeda, sebuah keluarga sedang menikmati piknik yang mereka adakan di pantai yang berada di Busan. Mereka begitu menikmatinya, saling bergurau dan memakan buah semangka bersama. Lelaki yang hanya memakai kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana jeans selutut dan kacamata hitam itu memandangi pesisir pantai yang di penuhi para pengunjung. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana

''Chan, mari kita ke kedai itu. Kita beli minuman yang menyegarkan'' Ajaka Yoora sang noona, wanita cantik itu menggunakan dress dan higheel berwarna putih

''Sudah ada soda untuk apa membeli minuman lagi, noona'' Ucap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya untuk alibi saja, ia sedang malas untuk sekedar berjalan meski kedainya hanya berjarak lima puluh meter

Yoora berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar berdiri dan menuruti keinginannya

''Ayolah Chan, sekali ini saja'' Mohon Yoora dengan raut wajah memelas. Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengalah. Ia akhirnya berjalan menuju kedai sendirian, dan Yoora hanya berteriak tak jelas untuk memberi semangat karna langkah Chanyeol begitu lamban

Lelaki tampan itu memasuki kedai dengan wajah masam. Ia melewati dua orang pria yang keluar dari kedai. Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka berpapasan dan tanpa menoleh mereka fokus pada jalan mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: masih ada yang nungguin? Udah panjangan kan ya~ kkk kemungkinan Chanyeol tau itu di chap depan deh. Soalnya aku bingung buat bikin Chan tau/? Nah tuh di atas udah ngejawab kan kenapa Kyungsoo tau gendernya Baekhyun xD jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Karna review lah yang bikin aku bisa update cepet hehe n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Baekhyun dan Baekho berpisah dengan Kyungsoo karna lelaki itu akan menemui kekasihnya di tempat lain. Lelaki yang lebih muda tujuh menit itu meminta izin pada sang kakak untuk memotret pemandangan lainnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia berjalan menyusuri pantai

''Baekhyun!'' seseorang memanggilnya, Baekhyun menoleh ke seluruh penjuru dan terfokus pada seseorang yang duduk di atas tikar dengan tangan melambai. Matanya menyipit dan langkahnya menuju orang tersebut. Ah ternyata keluarga kecil yang tengah melakukan piknik di pantai

''Eoh! Yoora eonnie'' seru Baekhyun setelah mengenali orang yang memanggilnya. Yoora mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun duduk bersama. Baekhyun menurut, sebelumnya ia memberi salam dengan membungkuk pada kedua orang tua Yoora

''Bagaimana kabarmu?'' Tanya Yoora memandangi Baekhyun begitu lekat

''Sangat baik! Eonnie sendiri bagaimana?'' Jawab Baekhyun penuh semangat

''Baik juga. Senang bertemu denganmu, kau semakin cantik'' Puji Yoora membuat rona tipis menghiasi wajah manis Baekhyun

''Eonnie selalu seperti itu. Aku ini imut'' Ujarnya sedikit mengerucutkan

Mereka berbincang begitu seru, sesekali tertawa. Sebuah panggilan di ponsel Baekhyun sedikit mengganggu. Baekhyun menunduk meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon, ia sedikit menjauh

''Apa?'' tanyanya pada orang di sebrang sana

''Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu, aku sudah selesai. Kau mau pulang atau tidak?''

''Sebentar lagi, kau tunggu aku di mobil''

''Baiklah''

Sambungan terputus, Baekhyun kembali ke tempat mantan guru privatenya itu berada

''Eonnie, maaf aku harus pergi. Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertemu denganmu'' Ujar Baekhyun yang sebenarnya masih ingin berbincang dengan Yoora. Ia berbalik dan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. Tangan seseorang itu terulur dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Baekhyun menerima uluran itu tanpa melihat orang tersebut dan ia berdiri atas bantuan seseorang yang ia yakini lelaki. Tanpa berani melihat dan terus menunduk Baekhyun bergumam 'maaf' dan pergi meninggalkan seseorang yang masih terpaku

.

.

.

.

''Kau lama sekali'' gerutu Baekho yang masih memilah gambar bagus di kameranya. Sedangkan seorang gadis yang sudah duduk manis di kursi mobil depan masih sibuk membersihkan dresnya yang terkena pasir akibat jatuh tadi

''Ayo ke penginapan. Udaranya semakin panas'' ujar Baekhyun datar. Baekho hanya mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin, mengendarai mobil menuju penginapan. Kebetulan orang tua mereka sedang ada tugas beberapa minggu di Busan. Jadi si kembar Byun memilih ikut orang tuanya dari pada harus berlibur di Seoul

Mereka telah sampai di penginapan. Baekhyun segera berganti pakaian dan menuju tempat tidur. Mendudukkan diri di sana dan memandng lurus ke arah marmer. Menggelengkan kepala akan pikiran konyol yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. Ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang empuk

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, seorang pria tengah gusar akan pikirannya akan pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang di tabraknya di pantai tadi. Belum lagi pernyataan kakaknya ketika di mobil tadi

''Benar dugaanku, dia memanglah Baekhyun'' Ucap Yoora menengok ke arah pengemudi, Chanyeol. Pria itu tetap diam, fokus pada jalanan. Mereka akan menuju Seoul, karna esok haris orang tuanya haru kembali bekerja

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Chan?'' tanya Yoora, ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiran adik satu-satunya ini

''Noona'' Panggil Chanyeol tanpa menoleh. Yoora menengok. Menunggu adiknya berbicara kembali

''Bisakah kau merahasiakan ini?'' mohon Chanyeol. Mata Yoora yang sedikit melebar

Apa maksudnya?

''Chan.. kau..'' lirih Yoora tak percaya

''Aku akan menjaganya, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggunya. Aku berjanji'' Ucap Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. Yoora menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran jok mobil. Tak habis pikir tentang apa yang adiknya pikirkan

''Kau menyukainya?'' tanya Yoora tanpa basa basi lagi. Chanyeol diam, tapi sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Mata Yoora melebar, adiknya ini benar-benar sedang kerasukan

.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu lamanya keluarga Byun berlibur di Busan, lebih tepatnya hanya si kembar Byun yang liburan. Karna orang tua mereka sibuk pada pekerjaan. Dan hari ini mereka kembali ke Seoul dengan mengendarai mobil pribadi. Baekhyun telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang menyamar menjadi seorang lelaki. Menggunakan kaos merah dilapisi jaket baseball dan celana jeans selutut

Dua jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah mereka. Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun lebih dulu masuk ke dalam rumah karna harus beristirahat untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

Sedangkan si kembar Byun, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju taman kota yang berada di tengah-tengah kota Seoul. Mereka akan melakukan pemotretan kembali namun dengan bantuan orang lain. Tugas Baekho memang satu, tapi memiliki 3 tema

Mereka sampai di parkiran. Baekhyun keluar dengan tas punggung di bahu kanannya berlari menuju toilet. Ia telah keluar dari toilet dengan penampilan berbeda. Memakai baju berbahan panel warna hitam dengan renda warna merah muda di sekitar kerah baju dan rok selutut bergelombang berwarna merah muda. Wig panjang yang di pakainya saat di pantai di beri hiasan pita merah muda dengan polkadot warna putih di atas kepalanya. Make up tipis dengan bibir terlapisi lips balm, sepatu kats warna abu-abu. Dan lengannya di beri hiasan gelang berbahan tembaga di beri bandul lonceng kecil. Begitu manis dan terlihat sangat girly namun tak meninggalkan kesan casual

Berjalan menuju sang adik yang sibuk dengan kameranya dan juga ada seorang pria lain yang tak di kenali oleh Baekhyun, mungkin itu teman Baekho, pikirnya

''Ho, aku sudah siap'' ucap Baekhyun membuat Baekho sedikit tersentak dan berhenti membersihkan lensa kameranya

''Oh ya, umm ini Baekhyun. Aku ingin memperkenalkan teman satu kelasku, dia Lee Hongbin'' ujar Baekho memperkenalkan temannya. Hongbin tersenyum yang membentuk dimple di kedua pipinya menambah kesan tampan dan manis sekaligus. Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan dan membalas senyumannya

''Byun Baekhyun, senang berkenalan denganmu'' Baekhyun tersenyum, nada yang ia keluarkan begitu lembut

''Senang bisa melihat kembaran Baekho yang teramat cantik'' gombal Hongbin membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Dia sudah merasa sering mendapatkan pujian jadi ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak cepat merona

.

.

.

Perkenalan selesai, dan kedua remaja bberbeda gender itu mulai berpose layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hongbin memberikan sebuket bunga mawar, ia selalu tersenyum. Baekhyun menerimanya penuh keraguan. Beralih ke bangku taman, keduanya duduk berhadapan dan tertawa bersama, tangan mereka bertautan mesra. Pose terakhir adalah saat di mana Hongbin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik milik Baekhyun. Ekspresi Baekhyun terkejut dan gugup

"Stop, sudah cukup untuk hari ini'' Ucap Baekho memandang puas hasil jepretannya. Hongbin segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun menstabilkan deru napasnya. Mereka berdua berdiri dari duduknya dan saling membungkuk berterima kasih

''Senang bisa bertemu dan menjadi partnermu Baekhyun'' ucap Hongbin yyang nadanya terdengar begitu antusias. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari melewati koridor asrama menuju kamarnya. Seminggu sudah ia memikirkan segalanya. Dan ia merasa gila mengetahui fakta itu. Ia ingin membuktikan fakta lainnya agar ia benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya dan yang di katakan sang noona

Ia segera membuka pintu sebelumnya memakai kunci. Memasuki kamar yang sudah satu minggu ini penghuninya tinggal untuk berlibur. Kakinya melangkah menuju lemari jati berwarna putih pudar. Membuka pintunya secara paksa dan mengobrak abrik isi lemari tersebut. Matanya menatap tak percaya setelah menemukan bukti lain. Mengacak rambutnya semakin frustasi

''Bagaimana mungkin...'' Lirihnya

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan penuh semangat memasuki kebun binatang. Liburan di hari ke-14 ini, Baekhyun dan Baekho memilih berjalan-jalan menuju kebun binatang. Baekhyun berpakaian benar-benar layaknya seorang gadis dengan wig melekat di kepalanya. Baju yang berbahan renda warna hitam di lapisi jaket berbahan jeans dan rok sebatas betis berwarna peach

Mereka akan melakukan pemotretan untuk yang terakhir kalinya

Baekhyun berada di depan kandang harimau. Memandangnya begitu takjub. Mereka mengelingi kebun binatang penuh kegembiraan. Dan Baekho memotret Baekhyun saat mendapati ekspresi yang sesuai dengan apa yang di inginkannya

Kini mereka tengah menikmati ice cream di saat matahari sedang terik-teriknya. Duduk berdampingan di bangku dekat kandang ular. Baekhyun begitu fokus pada ice cream strawberry miliknya. Sedangkan Baekho sibuk memotret sang kakak yang terlihat kekanakan saat memakan ice cream. Ia memotret menggunakan kamera ponselnya

.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama, kedua pasangan satu darah tengah meningmati liburan mereka di kebun binatang. Yoora, sang kakak memaksa adiknya pergi ke kebun binatang karna hari ini hari terakhir liburan musim panas di luar sekolah. Yoora memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu milik adiknya. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sepasang kekasih

Mereka berkeliling, melihat semua koleksi hewan di kebun binatang. Chanyeol mengajak sang kakak membeli ice cream, karna tau Yoora begitu menyukai ice cream. Yoora mengangguk dan mencari tempat untuk duduk. Chanyeol berjalan ke mobil yang menjual ice cream. Karna mengantri, Chanyeol mengamati para pengunjung. Dan pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok gadis manis yang begitu sibuk pada mangkuk ice creamnya. Matanya menyipit mengenali wajah si gadis tersebut

Sampai akhirnya ia mengenalinya

''Baekhyun'' gumamnya

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: sorry kalo pendek, soalnya Cuma bisa sampe segini aja. Kalo ada waktu panjang, aku bakal ngetik sepanjang yang aku bisa. Buat yang ngasih ide, aku mau make tapi chanyeol tau dengan cara ini hehe maaf ya. Makasih banget lo mau ngasih masukan. Lain kali, PM aja ya n.n

Daaaaaannnn Jangan lupa reviewnya n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol berjalan ke mobil yang menjual ice cream. Karna mengantri, Chanyeol mengamati para pengunjung. Dan pandangannya terjatuh pada sosok gadis manis yang begitu sibuk pada mangkuk ice creamnya. Matanya menyipit mengenali wajah si gadis tersebut

Sampai akhirnya ia mengenalinya

''Baekhyun'' gumamnya

.

.

.

Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Baru saja kakinya ingin melangkah menuju dua sosok yang memiliki wajah hampir mirip. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti karna sang kakak menyusulnya saat ice cream yang di pesankannya sudah berada di kedua tangan adik tersayangnya ini

''Chan! Kalau sudah selesai harusnya segera mendatangiku. Kau tak tau, kakak tersayangmu ini nyaris mati karna bosan!'' Gerutu Yoora membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan memberikan ice cream milik kakaknya

Lelaki tinggi itu melirik ke arah bangku yang kini sudah kosong, kepalanya menengok ke segala arah mencoba mencari sosok yang belum satu menit ia mengalihkan perhatiannya

''Apa yang kau cari?'' Tanya Yoora penasaran sembari memakan ice creamnya yang sedikit meleleh akibat terik matahari. Chanyeol menggeleng tapi matanya tak mau berhenti mencari

.

.

''Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menarikku'' Tanya sosok yang Chanyeol cari

''Tidak, aku merasa kalau bangku itu membosankan'' Bohong Baekho setelah menarik tangan Baekhyun. Beruntung keduanya sudah selesai memakan ice cream dan hanya berbincang sedikit

Baekhyun memberengut tak terima, ia baru saja selesai menikmati ice cream kesukaannya dan ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan berduduk santai sembari melihat para pengunjung berlalu lalang menikmati liburan mereka dengan mengamati koleksi binatang di kebun binatang di pusat kota Seoul

''Alasan tak logis. Katakan apa yang membuatmu menarikku begitu jauh dari tempat duduk kita?'' Tanya Baekhyun penuh kebingungan

''Sudahlah, lupakan. Kita sudah selesai, kita pulang sebelum larut'' Ujar Baekho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sang kembaran perempuan melirik jam tangan yang Baekho pakai

''Baru menunjukkan pukul 3, dan kita bisa pulang pukul 4 nanti sore. Sampai rumah pun belum terlalu larut'' Baekhyun memberi alasan agar masih tetap disini. Hari ini hari terakhir bisa menikmati liburan bersama keluarga, walau kenyataannya ia malah di sibukkan dengan tugas sang adik

''Kita pulang, tugasku sudah selesai disini''

''Tapi aku belum''

''Cepat noona, aku harus menata semuanya untuk di kumpulkan''

''Aku harus menyelesaikan liburan terakhirku disini''

''Byun Baekhyun!'' bentak Baekho kehabisan kesabaran, kakak kembarannya ini keras kepala. Dan ia tau mengapa, sang kakak ingin mendapat sebuah pernyataan tentang penarikan paksa yang di lakukan Baekho padanya. Jika boleh jujur, alasannya adalah Chanyeol. Seorang pria yang bisa membuat Baekho nyaris terkena serangan jantung kalau pria itu tadi menghampiri mereka berdua. Bukan masalah apa-apa bila tak ada 'sesuatu'. Tapi masalahnya, mereka memiliki 'sesuatu' yang harus di rahasiakan, yaitu Baekhyun seorang gadis yang menggantikan adik kembarannya yang kebetulan berjenis kelamin lelaki untuk masuk asrama

''Baiklah'' Dengan berat hati Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalah. Adiknya pasti memiliki alasan yang tak bisa ia jelaskan

.

.

.

.

.

Hari senin, hari pertama Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam asramanya setelah liburan musim panasnya bersama keluarga selama dua minggu terakhir. Matanya memandang secara keseluruhan. Semua penghuni asrama sudah kembali dengan wajah yng lebih berbinar. Di perjalanan menuju asrama, Baekhyun sendikit menguping pembicaran dari pihak asrama timur. Pembicaraan yang seru namun tak di mengerti Baekhyun

Mengantuk. Hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. Setelah masuk ke asrama dan menaruh barang-barang dari rumah ke lemari. Soundspeaker di setiap lorong asrama berbunyi, pertanda para penghuni asrama harus berkumpul di aula sekolah karna akan ada pengumuman

.

.

.

.

Merutuk, itulah kerjaan Baekhyun selama kepala sekolah yang juga menjabat menjdi kepala asrama itu berpidato. Tak taukah, bahwa gadis yang kini telah menikmati perannya menjadi seorang lelaki ini di landa rasa kantuk yang teramat. Hening, keadaan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat. Berkali-kali matanya tertutup namun kembali terbuka, begitu seterusnya. Baekhyun mencoba fokus tapi rasa kantuk itu semakin jadi. Beruntung, pak Jung selaku kepala asrama sekaligus kepala sekolah telah menyelesaikan pidato panjangnya

Semua anak laki-laki berjalan beriringan sambil membicarakan hal yang amat mengasyikkan. Tak terkecuali gerombolan yang di kepalai oleh Luhan, namja asli china ini begitu antusias menyambut acara yang tadi ada didalam pidato pak Jung. Beberapa dari mereka membalas antusias, dan sisanya hanya diam. Baekhyun, salah satu yang diam, alasannya ya karna ia sangat amat mengantuk

Setelah perpisahan karna memasuki kamar masing-masing, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun juga sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka. Lelaki manis itu segera berjalan menuju ranjangnya, membaringkan tubuh lelahnya dan segera terlelap. Sedangkan penghuni lainnya terduduk di tepi ranjangnya, fokus memandangi sosok yang berada di sebrangnya tengah tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah damai

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun nampak seperti orang paling idiot. Saat ingin berangkat ke sekolah dengan memakai seragam sesuai jadwal dan rapih dengan tas berisi buku pelajaran, Chanyeol menegurnya, berkata bahwa selama dua minggu kedepan tidak akan ada yang namanya pelajaran di dalam kelas, melainkan di adakannya turnamen besar-besaran di sekolah. Para penghuni asrama cukup menggunakan seragam yang dapat membedakan sekolah mereka dengan sekolah lainnya

.

Dan disini lah, para murid sekolah khusus lelaki ini dan para wakil dari sekolah lain berkumpul, lapangan yang memisahkan sekolah dan asrama, begitu luas

''Jika kalian menang, maka aku akan membuatkan kalian makan malam yang sangat banyak dan lezat!'' Seru Kyungsoo memberi semangat pada grup basket sekolah mereka yang begitu terkenal akan keahlian bermainnya maupun ketampanannya

''Jika kalian menang, aku akan memberikan kalian tiket wahana bermain!''

''Jika kalian menang, aku akan mentraktir kalian apapun di kantin''

''Hei Chan! Jika tim ini menang aku akan memberikan nomor para gadis cantik''

Terlalu banyak 'jika kalian menang' yang murid katakan untuk menyemangati tim basket unggulan sekolah mereka. Sedangkan di sebelah Kyungsoo terdapat sosok mungil yang hanya diam termangu tak tau harus berkata. Para mata tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali mata tajjam milik anak lelaki bermarga Park tersebut

''Apa?'' Tanya Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian, begitu polos dan tak tau apa-apa

''Oh God! Baek, kau tak tau tradisi di sini?'' Tanya Luhan dengan wajah heran, ia mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk dahinya. Tentu Baekhyun tak tau, ia anak baru di sini. Pantas jika Baekhyun kini hanya mengerjapkan matanya masih tak mengerti

''Biar aku yang menjelaskan'' Ucap Kyungsoo, lelaki yang sama mungilnya dengan Baekhyun kini menghadap teman lawan bicaranya. Ia harus tenang dalam menjelaskan, ia cukup tentang sikap Baekhyun yang berbanding dengan Baekho, sang adik kembarnya

''Jadi, setiap setahun sekali tepatnya pada musim panas, 2 minggu setelah liburan keluarga berakhir kita akan masuk. Bedanya, setelah masuk sekolah akan mengadakan turnamen besar-besaran yang begitu di nantikan oleh sekolah lainnya. Turnamen ini sangat bergengsi dan kita sebagai tuan rumah sering memenangkan beberapa perlombaan diturnamen ini'' Kyungsoo menarik napasnya sebelum kembali menghelanya untk melanjutkan ucapannya

''Para murid akan memberikan iming-iming pada tim-tim yang mewakilkan sekolah kami dalam beberapa turnamen. Dan keunggulan sekolah kami adalah basket, setiap tahun tim inti basket kita selalu meraih juara 1. Ketika mereka menang, siswa-siswa yang memberi iming-iming itu harus mewujudkannya. Kau mengerti, Baekho?'' Tutur Kyungsoo pannjang lebar, semua orang disana jengah mendengarkan, namun tidak bagi seseorang yang sedang di ajak bicara. Baekhyun, ia mengangguk paham dengan apa yang telah Kyungsoo jelaskan padanya

Sebuah lengan merangkul bahu sempit milik Baekhyun

''Karna kau anak baru, kau hanya akan memberikan iming-iming pada Park Chanyeol. Karna yeah, ia kaptennya'' Sanghyuk, sang pelaku perangkulan itu berbicara. Ada beberapa anggota tim basket mengeluh. Mereka juga ingin mendapatkan iming-iming, mereka iri, karna Chanyeol selalu mendapat iming-iming dari siapapun, sedangkan mereka hanya beberapa

Kyungsoo risih melihat tangan Sanghyuk terus menggantung di bahu Baekhyun, segera saja ia menepis tangan itu sampai sang pemilik mendelik tak suka namun ia mengalah dan tak lagi merangkul bahu sempit yang terasa begitu hangat. Lagipula, ia merasa ada sepasang mata lain menatap tajam ke arahnya saat berdekatan dengan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, mencoba merilekskantubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan otaknya yang tiba-tiba membuntu entah karna apa, yang ia ketahui pasti karna tak tahu apa yang akan ia berikan ketika tim basket kebanggaan sekolahnya ini memenngkan turnamen ini. Oh ralat, bukan ke tim, lebih tepatnya ke Chanyeol teman sekamarnya yang ternyata kapten basket, pantas saja ia begitu ahli dalam basket!

''Jika tim ini menang... aku... akan memberikan suprise untukmu!'' Ucap Baekhyun tertatih, begitu gugup dan kaku. Ini aneh, ia jarang bersikap kaku dan gugup, ia terkenal sebagai seorang gadis yang berani dan periang, berbanding dengan sang kembaran yang kaku dan dingin. Apa mungkn sifat sang adik kini berpindah padanya?

''Woah! Kira-kira kejutan apa yang akan kau berikan, Baekho?'' Tanya Luhan begitu antusia, baru kali ini ia melihat murid baru memberi iming-iming yang begitu rahasia, biasanya murid yang baru tau tradisi sebelum lomba berjalan akan memberikan iming-iming yang sudah di ketahui apa itu. Dan itu juga lah membuat para anggota mencibir, betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol. Termasuk Jun, entah kenapa ia juga ingin di beri kejutan pada sosok manis yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya

Mata Jun melirik lelaki yang tingginya sama dengannya, andai ia yang menjadi kapten ia pasti akan tersenyum senang mendengar Baekhyun akan memberikannya kejutan dan ia akan berusaha keras membuat timnya menang. Sayang, dia tak seberuntung Chanyeol yang sejak dulu selalu menjadi kapten

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Tentu, ini seperti suntik penyemangat. Timnya harus menang dan mendapatkan hadiah yang ia tak tahu dari Baekhyun

.

.

.

Pertandingan teah di mulai. Tim yang di kepalai Chanyeol sering mencetak poin membuat Baekhyun kalang kabut. Beberapa kali ia berdoa dalam hati agar tim sekolahnya kalah, padahal mulutnya terus berteriak menyemangati para anggota tim yang tengah bergelut merebutkan bola basket di lapangan. Itu semua karna ia di himpin oleh dua tubuh mungil yang memaksanya ikut berteriak memberi semangat

Para gadis dari sekolah lain ikut menyemangati, bahkan mereka begitu histeris ketika Chanyeol dan anggota lain mencetak poin. Mereka tak peduli dengan tim basket yang mewakili sekolah mereka. Aneh! Itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun

''Mereka itu fans berat Chanyeol, Jun dan Kris. Tidak aneh mereka begitu semangat meneriaki nama idolanya'' Ucap Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun

''Ketampanan dan kepiawaian mereka bermain basket membuat mereka menjadi terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Bahkan ada beberapa yang menyesali ketiga lelaki itu masuk sekolah khusus anak laki-laki'' Tambah Luhan menimbrung. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada ketiga lelaki yang menjadi topik. Mereka memiliki tubuh proposional, tubuh tinggi menjulang, tulang rahang tegas, begitu jantan pantas mereka menjadi idaman para gadis. Bahkan jika Baekhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri, ia juga akan menjadikan salah satu dari mereka sebagai lelaki idamannya

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya yang gelap, berpikir mungkin penghuni lainnya masih di luar. Terperanjat saat merasakan sosok yang sempat ada melintas di pikirannya kini sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Raut wajahnya begitu frustasi dan tersiksa, Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ada apa dengan lelaki mungil ini

''Aku tak tahu ingin memberikanmu apa'' Suara Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan. Matanya menatap lesu ke arah Chanyeol, ia masih memikirkan apa yang harus ia berikan pada kapten basket yang berhasil mengalahkan tim-tim dari sekolah lain

''Memasak.. Kau dan anggota lain sudah makan malam di tempat Kyungsoo dan Kai'' Lanjut Baekhyun semakin lemah. Chanyeol berpikir, memandang Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala

''Sebenarnya, minggu ini aku di suruh berkunjung oleh ibuku. Kami akan mengadakan makan malam, kebetulan noonaku datang bersama tunangannya, dan aku di paksa membawa gadis juga di acara tersebut'' Ujar Chanyeol, sosok mungil itu mengerjap dan berpikir

''Bukankah Jongin memberikanmu nomor telpon gadis gadis cantik?'' tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia tanpa sadar membuka kaosnya yang masih basah akibat keringat

''Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!'' Pekik Baekhyun panik dan menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol segera mengganti bajunya, ia baru ingat siapa sosok lelaki mungil di depannya ini

''Kita ini sesama lelaki, wajar jika aku mengganti baju di depanmu, harusnya kau tak bersikap berlebihan'' Chanyeol berucap begitu tenang, meski hatinya berdegup kencang dan menutupi rasa gugupnya. Baekhyun hanya berdehem tak mau menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol

''Jadi..'' Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Baekhyun memfokuskan matanya pada lelaki yang sialnya begitu tampan

''Maukah kau membantuku?'' Tanya Chanyeol terdengar seperti memohon

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah, sebuah butik berisikan pakaian ternama yang khusus untuk para wanita. Berbagai macam pernak pernik khas wanita berada di sini semua. Ada bayangan di cermin, bayangan seorang gadis berambut panjang dan hitam, memakai dress semi formal berwarna babyblue berlengan panjang dan menggantung di atas betis. Make up tipis namun tak menghilangkan kesan natural yang semakin membuatnya cantik. Kalung perak menggantung indah di leher. Wedgess berwarna senada dengan dress menambah kesan cantik

Semua selesai, kakinya melangkah membuka tirai untuk keluar dari tempat berganti pakaian. Beberapa pasang mata sempat terpukau akan kecantikan gadis di depan mereka ini. Para pegawai toko tersebut mengira bahwa gadis yang kini berpenampilan begitu feminim adalah sosok gadis yang sangat cuek dengan penampilannya

''Wah nona, kau sangat cantik, kau mirip dewi yunani!'' Puji salah seorang pegawai yang tadi memilah-milah pakaian yang cocok untuk gadis di hadapannya ini

Gadis itu tersenyum malu, dan semakin merona ketika pasang mata yang tengah duduk di sofa yang di khususkan untuk menunggu, menatapnya begitu intens

''Kau sudah selesai? Nyaman dengan pakaianmu?'' Tanya orang itu berdiri dari duduknya, sang gadis mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri sosok yang kita ketahui adalah lelaki menggunakan kemeja berwarna senada dengan dress sang gadis dengann begian lengannya di lipat sampai siku, memakai celana kain berwarna hitam, tatanan rambutnya di buat serapi mungkin, meninggalkan kesan manly

Mereka keluar dari butik setelah membayarnya di kasir. Banyak yang memuji pasangan tersebut karna terlihat sangat cocok dan manis, beberapa ada yang merasa iri dengan pasangan tersebut

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah berlantai dua, tidak besar namun tidak kecil juga. Mata sang gadis memandangi taman buatan yang berada di samping rumah tersebut. Banyak tanaman tumbuh di sana, mulai dari bunga, pepohonan rindang sampai ada tanaman obat-obatan, gadis itu berpikir sang pemilik ini pasti sangat senang bercocok tanam. Halamannya begitu luas, sangat luas. Sedangkan rumahnya terlihat sederhana. Gadis itu menebak, halamannya jauh lebih luas di bandingkan rumah tersebut

Telapak tangan kiri milik lelaki menggenggam telapak tangan kanan sang gadis begitu lembut. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengepal dan mengetuk pintu

''Ibu, aku datang'' panggil sang lelaki dengan suara bassnya. Sang gadis menjadi tegang dan gugup ketika pintu terbuka. Mata kedua orang melebar ketika saling mengenali satu sama lain

''Baekhyun?''

''Yoora eonnie?''

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N; haaaaiiii im back~ maaf ya 8( aku lagi sibuk dan banyak masalah, jadi updatenya telat banget. Maaf banget buat para reader yang ngarep aku fast up. Kadang aku unmood buat ngetik dan malah fokus buat baca novel lain dan berimajinasi. Aku ada ff chanbaek, dan gs again. Aku belum sanggup kalo bikin ff yaoi. Hehehe

Jangan lupa reviewnya n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle: Good Girl or Good Boy?

Author: Park Chan Gyu

Main cast: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun

Other cast: cari lah sebisa anda/?

Genre: drama,romance, friendship, school life, alur gaje (GS)

Disclaimer: cast miliki Tuhan keluarga agency dan para fans, tapi BaekYeol itu milik saya PROTES?

Warning: ini hanya fantasy belaka okeh, GenderSwitch , gajering banget deh

Summary: Seorang gadis yang rela menjadi namja hanya untuk menggantikan sang adik kembarnya masuk ke asrama khusus namja? Apa yang terjadi?

….

….

Park… Chan… Gyu…

…

…

HAPPY READING~

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya, seorang wanita berbalut gaun malam tanpa lengan yang jatuh mengenai punggung kakinya berwarna hitam memberi kesan elegan. Rambutnya di kepang dengan hiasan wajah yan terlihat sedikit tebal, memakai lipstik berwarna maroon

''Kalian saling mengenal?'' Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tau, Yoora memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Jelas saja, Yoora pernah menceritakan tentang gadis yang di bawa adiknya ini

''Y-ya, kami saling mengenal'' Jawab Baekhyun begitu gugup

''Yoora, jika yang datang itu Chanyeol, bawa dia masuk!'' Teriak sang ibu dari dalam rumah, Yoora menenok sebentar ke dalam rumah sebelum pandangannya kembali ke pasangan yang terlihat canggung, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun

''Ibu sudah menyuruh untuk masuk, ayo masuk!'' Suruh Yoora membuka pintu selebar mungkin. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kediaman orang tuanya. Yoora mengamati pergerakan Baekhyun yang nampak kentara canggungnya. Ia terkekeh, tak menyangka gadis yang akan di bawa Chanyeol ini adalah sosok yang menyamar menjadi lelaki untuk masuk sekolah khusus anak laki-laki

Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun, gadis itu tersanjung dengan sikap Chanyeol dan segera duduk yang di susul oleh Chanyeol

''Omona! Chanyeol-ku membawa seorang gadis, cantik sekali'' Pekik nyonya Park ketika menyadari san anak lelaki tengah duduk di kursi depan meja makan yang masih kosong. Di tambah, ada sosok gadis di sampingnya. Baekhyun berdiri untuk memberi hormat dengan membungkuk ke arah nyonya Park

''Duduklah dengan nyaman, kuharap kau tak di paksa anakku untuk mendatangi acara makan malam keluarga kecil ini'' Ujar nyonya Park begitu lembut dan tersenyum keibuan. Baekhyun kembali duduk dan tersenyum, tentu ia terpaksa melakukan ini tapi Chanyeol tak memaksanya sedikitpun, setelah Chanyeol meminta tolong Baekhyun segera mengiyakan dan meski tau apa yang akan ia lakukan ia tetap mengiyakan dan kini, ia di sini, di kediaman keluarga Park Chanyeol

Nyonya Park sibuk menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk maupun piring berukuran besar berisikan makanan untuk makan malam. Baekhyun, dengan naluri wanitanya berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu nyonya Park menata rapi mangkuk dan piring itu di meja makan. Sedangkan pasangan adik kakak sibuk membicarakan hal banyak

''Tak usah repot-repot, kau seharusnya duduk manis seperti Yoora, bukannya membantuku seperti ini'' Ujar nyonya Park ketika Baekhyun masih sibuk membantunya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis

''Aku tidak mungkin tak membantu, laipula aku terbiasa membantu ibuku menata hidangan di meja makan'' Elak Baekhyun

''Lihatlah! Ia bahkan membantu ibu merapihkan semua ini dan lihat ia penata terbaik sampai meja makan tak terlalu penuh dengan hidangan, tidak sepertimu Yoora!'' Sindir Nyonya Park melihat sang anak yang bahkan terlihat tak perduli.. ia tau, ibunya ini tak berniat menyindir karna ibunya ini tak suka sang anak mengganggunya walau ibunya sangat kerepotan

Pintu berbunyi ketukan, Yoora berdiri dengan sedikit tergesa. Pasti yang datang adalah sosok yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi

''Yo Chanyeol! Kau datang juga, lama tak bertemu'' Sapa seoran pria dewasa memberi pelukan pada sang calon adik iparnya ketika lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan bersahabat dari sang calon kakak ipar, sedangan Baekhyun ikut berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya

Lee Donghae memandang sosok yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol begitu intens

''Siapa dia?'' Tanya Donghae penuh keingintauan, Chanyeol mengerti dan siap mengenalkan gadis di sampingnya

''Byun Baekhyun imnida, senang bertemu dengan anda'' Ucap Baekhyun begitu lembut, ia sendiri terdorong untuk mengenalkan diri bahkan sebelum Chanyeol akan membuka mulut

''Sangat cantik dan cocok denganmu, Yeol. Hai! Aku Lee Donghae, calon kakak ipar Chanyeol'' Puji Donghae sekaligus memuji. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Kedua tangan Yoora memeluk manja lengan kanan Donghae. Mereka sudah duduk dan menunggu pemilik rumah yang sebenarnya keluar

''Sudah berkumpul rupanya'' Ujar sosok yang di tunggu-tunggu tengah berjalan menuju meja makan yang beberapa kursinya sudah terisi

''Ayah?'' Panggil Chanyeol mengernyit, setaunya sang ayah sedang berada di Singapura

''Kau pikir siapa aku ini hah?'' Tanya sang ayah sedikit tersinggung

''Ayahmu langsung memesan tiket pesawat ketika mengetahui kau akan datang bersama seorang gadis'' Tutur sang ibu menduduk kursi sebelah Chanyeol. Sang ayah duduk di kursi utama

''Bukankah gadis ini pernah berbincang denganmu Yoora di pantai waktu itu?'' Tanya Tuan Park masih mengingat pertemuan sang anak sulungnya bertemu seorang gadis dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan gadis di samping Chanyeol

''Ya, itu saya Tuan Park. Byun Baekhyun imnida, sangat senang bertemu dengan anda'' Ucap Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi senyuman terbaiknya dan bertingkah sangat sopan

''Janan panggil Tuan park, terkesan kaku. Panggil saja Aboeji'' Balas Tuan Park membuat mata-mata milik orang-orang di sana melebar tak percaya

''Apa maksudmu yeobo?'' Tanya Nyonya Park tak mengerti

''Dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah ini dan Chanyeol yang membawanya. Kurasa Chanyeol akan serius dengan gadis ini. Tak salah jika aku menyuruhnya memanggilku seperti itu'' Tutur Tuan Park begitu tenang, berbanding dengan perasaan Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang sama-sama canggung. Nyonya Park mengangguk menyetujui

''Kalau begitu panggil aku eomma, arra?'' Suruh Nyonya Park yang hanya di angguki oleh Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan hidangan utama makan malam. Mereka memperbincangkan tentang tanggal pernikahan Yoora dan Donghae. Bagaimana konsep yang akan di gunakan untuk memeriahkan pesta pernikahan mereka. Mereka belum terlalu memikirkan karna dua keluarga akan bertemu sebulan mendatang. Makan malam ini memang di maksudkan meminta restu atas pernikahan mereka pada keluarga Park

''Jadi, dimana kalian bertemu?'' Tanya Tuan Park pada sepasang yang hanya saling melirik

''Kami tak sengaja bertemu di tempat keramaian'' Jawab Baekhyun begitu tenang dengan senyuman yang selalu membuat hati Chanyeol berdesir

''apa di pertemuan itu kalian berbincang?'' Lanjut Tuan Park bertanya, orang-orang di sekitar menyadari bahwa lelaki dewasa yang sudah memasuki kepala 5 ini tengah mengintrogasi sang anak maupun gadis yang di bawanya. Bukan bermaksud mengintrogasi karna ia curiga. Ia hanya ingin tau saja, cara apa yang di gunakan gadis itu sampai bisa membuat sang anak bungsu kebanggaannya membawa gadis itu ke kediaman keluarga Park

''Tidak, kami hanya saling balas tatapan. Kami begitu canggung saat itu'' Jawab Baekhyun sudah mampu membuat dirinya rileks. Ia harus bisa menyiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan berikutnya. Chanyeol memandang tak percaya, sosok yang ia ketahui kenyataannya adalah seorang gadis itu mampu menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah dengan tenang

''Kalian bertuka nomor telepon?'' Kini sang ibu yang bertanya, rasa penasaran begitu besar hinggap di diri Tuan park maupun Nyonya Park

''Tidak'' Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada polos. Nyonya Park terbelalak tak percaya

''Mana mungkin bisa kalian berada di sini tapi kalian tak pernah berkomunikasi?!'' Tanya Nyonya Park sedikit memekik. Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergetar dan menumpukannya di pahanya. Meremasnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol melihatnya dan menggenggam tangan itu begitu erat. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menhinggapi diri Baekhyun

Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol dengan raut wajah setengah frustasi. Chanyeol mengerti dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan hatinya menghangat

''Kami sering bertemu tanpa di sengaja, kami jadi berbincang segala hal sebelum berpisah. Seperti benang merah tak kasat mata menyatukan kami dan dengan berbagai cara mempertemukan kami'' Ucap Baekhyun begitu santai setelah melewati masa tegangnya

''Seperti takdir kah?'' Donghae bertanya denga alis menyatu satu sama lain. Kedua pasangan muda itu saling berpandangan sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu. Baekhyun merona dan memilih menunduk. Genggaman itu belum terlepas sama sekali, dan sepertinya keduanya sudah nyaman

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan meliputi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Berjalan beriringan menembus udara malam yang lumayan dingin. Setelah acara makan malam selesai mereka memilih pulang, Baekhyun menolak menaiki mobil menuju asrama. Lagipula Baekhyun harus mengganti pakaian dan kembali menjadi diri Baekho

''Ku rasa kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang gadis'' Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan, Baekhyun mendongak ke Chanyeol

''Aku anak laki-laki, Chan!'' Hardik Baekhyun tak terima, walau kenyataannya jauh di lubuk hati terdalam ia ingin mengatakan bahwa itu seorang perempuan tulen

''Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku setelah melihat penampilanmu di acara makan malam ini'' Ucap Chanyeol dan mereka kembali hening. Menikmati udara malam dan berjalan menuju butik yang tadi mereka kunjungi

''Butiknya tutup'' Bisik Baekhyun setelah keduanya sampai di depan butik tersebut. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci dan dengan mudah membuka pintunya. Baekhyun sempat menganga namun detik berikutnya ia sudah di tarik masuk oleh pelaku pembukaan pintu tersebut

''Butik ini milik ibuku'' Jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat. Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera ke tempat ganti baju yang terdapat tas ranselnya yang sengaja di tinggalkannya di sana

Baekhyun sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan kembali menjadi diri Baekho. Make up pun sudah terhapus dari wajah cantiknya

''Aku selesai'' Ucap Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan tentang sosok yang sudah menjadi anak laki-laki ini dalam pikirannya

''Aku berterima kasih kau mau menolongku mendatangi acara di keluargaku'' Ujar Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengunci pintu butik. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

''Ya, hitung-hitung untuk memberikanmu hadiah atas kemenangan tim basket'' Balas Baekhyun riang, Chanyeol terus mengamati wajah cantik natural milik Baekhyun

''Aku lebih suka kau menjadi seorang gadis'' Bisik Chanyeol yang membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti

''Aku bercanda, ayo kita naik taksi'' Kekeh Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkul pundak sempit tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di asrama dan segera memasuki kamar. Masing-masing sudah memakai piyama dan bergegas untuk tidur. Besok akan ada turnamen, turnamen berlangsung selama 2 minggu. Keduanya membaringkan tubuh di masing-masing ranjang dan saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Mata mereka masih terbuka dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Menghela napas secara bersamaan

''Terima kasih kau menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ayah dan ibuku lontarkan, aku sangat berterimakasih'' Ucap Chanyeol yang di tanggapi gumaman oleh sang lawan bicara. Keduanya pun tenggelam dalam mimpi masing-masing

Keesokan harinya, para murid sudah memakai olahraga sekolah mereka. Akan ada turnamen volli perempuan dan lelaki. Tentu saja tim dari tuan rumah sendiri hanya akan mengikuti volli lelaki. Para gadis dari sekolah lain sudah memenuhi empat duduk khusus penonton di pinggir lapangan

Ketika berjalan menuju bangku penonton, tanpa sengaja Baekhyun tertabrak oleh pundak seorang lelaki. Mereka saling menunduk meminta maaf. Saat wajah mereka sudah menegak, mata Baekhyun terbelalak tak percaya. Tangannya gemetar dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Menyadari raut wajah aneh dari korban yang di tabraknya, lelaki itu mengernyit

''Kau baik-baik saja?'' Tanya lelaki itu, Baekhyun hanya diam dengan napas mulai tak teratur. Tanpa menjawab ia berbalik dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sosok lelaki itu. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja melihat terheran-heran, kelihatannya hanya tabrakan biasa dan raut wajah lelaki manis itu seperti habis melihat hantu

.

.

.

Baekhyun berada di dalam kamar mandi sekolah. Napasnya masih tak teratur, meremas tangannya mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup. Sepertinya itu kebiasaannya ketika sedang gugup. Bibir bawahnya di gigit guna mengurangi rasa gugup itu, peluh memenuhi keningnya

''Tidak.. tidak mungkin''

''Bagaimana bisa dia disini''

''Harusnya dia ada Amerika, bukan di Korea''

''Tidak.. dia tidak mengenaliku, ya.. dia tidak mengenaliku''

Baekhyun terus bergumam tak jelas, memikirkan bagaimana bisa sosok lelaki yang menabraknya tadi ada di sini. Tubuhnya merosot begitu putus asa, raut wajahnya nampak sangat frustasi

''Dia kembali... cinta pertamaku..'' Lirih Baekhyun menitikkan air mata. Setelah sekian lama tak ada kabar dan meninggalkan kesan menyakitkan di dalam relung hati Baekhyun, sosok lelaki itu muncul. Seakan memporak porandakan hati Baekhyun yang sudah membaik dan mencoba membuka hati untuk orang lain

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dengan keadaan lebih tenang. Ia harus terlihat baik-baik saja, meski tangannya masih terkepal karna gugup. Berjalan begitu tenang dan matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Ia sudah kembali ke lapangan dan menuju bangku penonton

''Kau darimana saja eoh? Tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja'' Tanya Luhan sambil menggerutu, ia melirik Baekhyun dan fokus kembali pada kekasihnya yang tengah bermain voli di lapangan

''Aku ke toilet sebentar'' Jawab Baekhyun teramat lirih. Kyungsoo merangkul pundak Baekhyun

''Jangan dengarkan gerutuan dari makhluk semacam dia'' Ujar Kyungsoo membuat Luhan memandang sangar Kyungsoo

''Apa kau bilang Kyung?!''

''Sudah lah, lebih baik fokus memberi semangat pada tim kita'' Lerai Baekhyun yang berada di tengah mereka

Matanya tak sengaja terpaku pada sosok lelaki yang sempat membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Mereasa di perhatikan lelaki itu menengok dan segera Baekhyun berpaling. Mengepalkan telapk tangannya yang kembali gemetar

''Seungyoon sangat hebat dalam bermain voli'' Komentar Luhan yang di angguki Kyungsoo tanda setuju

''kalian mengenal Seungyoon?'' Tanya Baekhyun mengernyit

''Tentu saja, ia pelajar yang mengikuti pertukaran antar pelajar amerika dan korea'' Jawab Kyungsoo

''Dia baru satu bulan di sini, setahuku ia itu asli penduduk korea namun kini menetap di negri paman sam'' Tambah Luhan

''Bukankah ia tampan?'' Tanya Luhan meminta pendapat, Kyungsoo hanya menjawab sekenanya sedangkan Baekhyun begitu intens memandangi Seungyoon, cinta pertamanya

''Dimana dia bersekolah?'' Tanya Baekhyun angkat bicara

''Hanyang high school, dekat dengan sekolah kita'' Jawab Luhan, ia memandangi Baekhyun penuh tanda tanya

''Kau mengenalnya? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?''

Baekhyun sedikit kalang kabut sebelum ia kembali menenangkan dirinya

''Aku hanya penasaran''

Ketika fokus memandangi, mata mereka bertemu terpenjara oleh tatapan lawan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah menekan rasa cemburunya di dalam lubuk hatinya ketika melihatnya. Tatapan Baekhyun pada sosok itu seperti pandangan seseorang yang begitu merindukan kekasihnya. Dan tatapan Seungyoon, seperti pandangan yang sulit di artikan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: gimana? Udah di fast-in nih/? Aku ga berharap banyak tapi aku harap kalian suka. Dan mohon maaf kalo banyak typo dan makin ngebosenin n.n aku gatau ada berapa chap. Aku pastiin secepatnya Baekhyun tterbongkar/?


	9. Chapter 9

''Jadi Seungyoon adalah mantan kekasihmu?'' Tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah

Setelah pertandingan hari kemarin selesai, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Seungyoon. Dan hari ini hanya pertandingan futsal yang sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu, jadi ia menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dari tempat keramaian dan kini mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang sudah berumur 30 tahun.

''Kau masih mencintainya?'' Tanya Kyunsoo lagi dan kali ini Baekhyun menggeleng.

''Semenjak ia meninggalkanku untuk ke Amerika, ia hanya meninggalkan luka di hatiku'' Lirih Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo sudah mendengar semuanya dari bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Ia sempat terkejut saat mengetahui jikalau Baekhyun dan Seungyoon pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan saat tingkat menengah pertama. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang di katakan Baekhyun dan mempercayainya. Baekhyun cantik dan cukup populer, selalu di jaga sang adik dari anak laki-laki yang mencoba menggoda kakak kembarnya, wajar jika anak laki-laki setampan Seungyoon mampu menaklukan Baekhyun.

''Lalu, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?'' Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada teramat lembut, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

''Karna aku tak ingin melihatnya, aku tak ingin Baekho mengetahuinya, Baekho pasti akan menghajar anak itu lagi'' Ucap Baekhyun terburu-buru membuat Kyungsoo merangkulnya begitu erat, memberi ketenangan pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Turnamen yang di adakan sekolah telah berakhir, dan tuan rumahpun mendapatkan banyak sekali penghargaan atas kemenangan yang mereka capai. Dan hari ini hari jumat, hari di mana sekolah di liburkan setelah turnamen dan beberapa penghuni asrama akan pulang kerumahnya sekedar melepas rindu pada anggota keluarga.

Di sinilah Baekhyun, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju sekolah lain yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia di kabari bahwa sang adik pergi kesana dan membuat keonaran dengan menghajar murid pertukaran pelajar. Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya setelah berlarian dan memandangi kumpulan orang-orang yan sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Dengan langkah cepat, Baekhyun berjalan ke sana dan menerobos masuk.

Matanya terbelalak melihat perkelahian antar anak laki-laki dan sialnya, keduanya adalah orang yang Baekhyun kenal!

''APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAEKHO?!'' Teriak Baekhyun sekuat tenaga, perkelahian itu berhenti dengan posisi masing-masing menggenggam kerah dan siap untuk saling melemparkan tinju. Kedua orang itu melebarkan matanya. Beruntung, Baekhyun menggunakan wignya jadi keduanya mengenali dia. Baekhyun mendekati mereka, ia melirik Seungyoon, wajah anak itu nyaris babak belur dengan beberapa bagian di pipinya sudah biru dan sudut bibirnya sobek mengeluarkan darah. Matanya beralih pada sang adik, dengan gemas ia menjitak kepala adik yang lebih tinggi darinya.

''Idiot! Cari mati kau'' Kesal Baekhyun, ia kembali memandang Sengyoon yang masih terpaku akan kedatangan gadis tersebut. Ia membungkuk.

''Aku meminta maaf atas sikap adikku, ia melakukan tindak kekerasan padamu. Ku harap kau mau memaafkannya'' Ucap Baekhyun masih membungkuk. Baekho tak terima sang kakak bertingkah seperti itu segera menarik Baekhyun agar tegak kembali.

''Apa yang noona lakukan?! Dia yang salah, kenapa kau yang meminta maaf!'' Protes Baekho penuh emosi, ia memandang Seungyoon penuh kebencian. Baekhyun yang tak tahan segera menarik Baekho untuk pergi jauh.

oOo

''Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak bodohmu itu, Ho?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut, tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengobati luka lebam di area wajah adik kembarnya. Setelah sampai di rumah, Baekhyun menyuruh Baekho untuk duduk di sofa dan mengambil kotak P3K.

''Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau si brengsek itu telah kembali?'' Tanya balik Baekho masih dengan nada kesal. Tangan Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap mata Baekho.

''Kau tidak boleh berkata sekasar itu, siapa yang mengajarkannya?'' Ujar Baekhyun sabar, beruntunglah ayah dan ibunya sedang ada dinas ke luar kota jadi tak menjadi masalah besar atas perkelahian yang di alami Baekho.

''Berhentilah bersikap kalau kau baik-baik saja! Dia kembali, noona!'' emosi Baekho, Baekhyun hanya menatap biasa meski hatinya merasa sakit.

Baekhyun meninggalkan Baekho dan berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Matanya memandang langit, kenangan pahit itu kembali berputar di dalam pikirannya. Alasan ia sulit mempercayai lelaki, sulit mencintai walau ia merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dalam hatinya.

#Flashback

''Seungyoon-ah~'' Panggil seorang gadis berparas cantik nan manis itu pada kekasihnya. Seungyoon tersenyum menanggapi panggilan manja dari kekasih mungilnya ini, ia sangat suka suara Baekhyun dan rambut panjangnya.

''Apa Baekhyun?'' Tanya Seungyoon penuh kelembutan. Baekhyun tersipu setiap melihat senyum manis Seungyoon dan itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baekhyun menggelang.

''Hanya memanggil saja, kkk'' Jawab Baekhyun, Seungyoon yang gemas segera mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. Keduanya tertawa dengan perasaan senang.

Mereka berdua sudah berpacaran selama 6 bulan. Dan selama itu lah mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih yang banyak di idolakan murid-murid di sekolah, saat itu mereka masih di bangku menengah pertama. Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan wajah bak malaikat dan senyuman manisnya, sedangkan Seungyoon yang terkenal ketampanan dan jago olahraga. Mereka di kagumi dan mereka begitu manis.

Namun semuanya mulai berubah ketika...

''Kekasihmu itu berselingkuh'' seseorang gadis yang menemui Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk berbicara empat mata. Awalnya Baekhyun tak percaya, mereka belum dewasa dan tak sepatutnya melakukan hal buruk semacam perselingkuhan.

''Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan dia sebelum kau benar-benar hancur'' Dan seseorang itu segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terlihat shock dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Sampai akhirnya... untuk yang kedua kalinya ia di beri peringatan.

''Hei! Lelaki itu berselingkuh! Sudah ku duga dia brengsek'' Mulut pedas Baekho berucap.

''Tinggalkan dia! Kau mau membuat dirimu semakin sakit? Ini bukan gosip'' Baekhyun hanya bisa diam. Tidak mungkin kekasihnya ini berselingkuh, Baekhyun selalu melakukan hal yang di sukai kekasihnya, tak pernah mengecewakan, mana mungkin kekasihnya berani berkhianat?

Ia menghiraukan ucapan gadis dan Baekho yang memperingatinya. Hubungan keduanya masih baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun berpikir kalau kedua orang itu telah membohonginya.

Sampai hari itu, hari dimana matanya menangkap basah sosok yang sudah ia cinta selama 10 bulan, tengah berpegangan mesra dengan seorang gadis yang tak di kenalnya. Mata gadis tersebut meliriknya, entah sengaja atau tidak, si gadis mencium bibir Seungyoon dan memandang Baekhyun penuh kemenangan. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak dan berkaca-kaca, karna tak kuat ia segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

Satu minggu Baekhyun menjadi sosok lain, begitu kosong tanpa jiwa, senyumnya hilang entah kemana, namun ia tetap fokus pada pelajaran karna minggu depan sudah memasuki ujian akhir.

Di hari kelulusan, Baekhyun dan Seungyoon saling berhadapan. Di tempat sepi ini mereka saling berdiam tanpa ada niat untuk berbicara.

''Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' Tanya Seungyoon sudah jenuh dengan sikap diam Baekhyun. Ia merasa ada yang aneh, tapi ia tak peduli.

''Mari kita akhiri ini'' Ujar Baekhyun mencoba untuk tegar, Seungyoon mengernyit dan tersenyum miring.

''Akhirnya kau yang mengatakannya, baguslah'' Ucap Seungyoon membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya.

''Aku akan menetap di Amerika setelah lulus ini, aku berniat mengakhiri hubungan setelah kelulusan karna tak ingin mengganggu pikiranmu dalam ujian'' Jelas Seungyoon begitu santai. Baekhyun tertawa dan menunduk, pandangannya sedikit kabur.

''Bagus kau pergi dari negara ini, ku harap aku tak pernah melihatmu'' Ujar Baekhyun dan segera pergi.

#Flashback end

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dan memandang langit atap. Tak adil, ia sudah merasa rasa sakit itu telah hilang, tapi kembali lagi hanya dengan melihat wajah orang itu kenangan kembali terulang. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, rasa sakit itu muncul. Terlalu mendramatisir, tapi itu yang di rasakan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Udara yang dingin tak ia pedulikan, kali ini ia tak menjadi diri Baekho, melainkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menggunakan wignya, entahlah ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya masih terlihat muram dan sedikit merundukkan kepalanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah memadu kasih, matanya menatap pedih. Jelas ia mengenali siapa orang itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia segera melangkah pergi. Melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa dan menunduk membuat Baekhyun tak memperhatikan jalan dan berakhir menabrak sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

''Maaf'' Ucap Baekhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya. Orang tersebut terlihat santai.

''Baekhyun?'' Panggil orang itu membuat Baekhyun langsung mengenali suara itu dan segera menegakkan kepalanya, matanya membola melihat siapa yang di tabraknya.

''Kau.. menjadi perempuan.. lagi?'' Tanya orang itu penuh kehati-hatian.

Baekhyun tak ingin menjawab dan ingin pergi, namun tangannya di tahan oleh sosok tinggi itu. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya? Lagipula ia sudah tertangkap basah begini, mau bagaimana lagi?.

''Aku akan menjawab, tapi kita berbicara di tempat sepi dan nyaman'' Ujar Baekhyun membuat seringaian tipis dari bibir sosok yang dapat dipastikan adalah seorang lelaki.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya setelah mereka berdua berada di pinggir sungai han. Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan tangan Baekhyun memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk, sedangkan lelaki yang berada di sampingnya ini duduk dengan kedua tangan di belakang untuk menyanggah badannya. Mereka terdiam sampai Baekhyun membuka mulut, berniat untuk menjelaskan.

''Kau nampak menikmati peranmu sebagai seorang gadis'' Ucap lelaki itu sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Gadis itu menunduk.

''Tidak kah kau menyadarinya?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan lirih, entah kenapa ia sangat sulit untuk menjelaskannya terhadap lelaki di sebelahnya.

Lelaki itu menghadapkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

''Bukankah harusnya kau sadar orang yang kau tabrak saat berada di pantai itu adalah aku?'' Lelaki itu balik bertanya. Baekhyun menengok dan raut wajahnya penuh dengan kebingungan, membuat sosok tampan itu tertawa pelan dan semakin gemas.

''Aku sudah lama mengetahuinya'' Ujar Chanyeol, sang lelaki itu mengacak wig Baekhyun. Dan dengan lembut melepas wig tersebut.

Seketika, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, seperti kupu-kupu berterbangan keluar dari perutnya, rasanya mulas namun menyenangkan. Ia membenci ini, dia pernah merasakannya ketika Seungyoon mendekatinya dan itu tanda bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

Tidak! Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati, ia tak boleh jatuh cinta pada lelaki di sampingnya. Walau ia menyadari , dirinya sering merasakan jantungnya berdegup tak menentu, sering merona. Tapi belum pernah merasakan perasaan itu lagi selain Seungyoon. Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membungkuk, setelah itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang di landa rasa bingung.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu lamanya, Baekhyun pindah kamar. Ia memohon pada Jongin untuk bertukar kamar. Jongin yang tak tau apa-apa hanya mengiyakan walau sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil di antara mereka. Chanyeol sendiri bingung dengan tingkah Baehyun yang tiba-tiba memilih pindah kamar untuk sementara waktu. Jongin bertanya apakah mereka sedang bertengkar dan Chanyeol menggeleng dengan memasang wajah idiotnya.

Di dalam kamar, Kyungsoo berada di ranjangnya dan Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Jongin. Matanya menatap langit-langit atap, pikirannya melayang. Alasannya untuk bertukar kamar karna Chanyeol sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Kyungsoo juga terkejut ketika teman roommate Baekhyun ini mengetahui kenyataan tentang penyamaran gadis itu.

''Lalu kau akan melakukan apa setelah ini?'' Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata terfokus pada layar ponsel, ia tengah bertukar pesan dengan kekasihnya yang berada di kamar tepat sebelah kamarnya.

''Entahlah'' Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Ia tak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya. Ia selalu menghindari Chanyeol, dimanapun lelaki itu ada di sekitarnya.

Nada dering tanda telepon masuk dari ponsel Baekhyun. Ia segera melihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya, keningnya berkerut. Siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam, baru saja ingin mengangkat telepon dimatikan sepihak

''Dari siapa?'' Tanya Kyungsoo kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya dan mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tau. Namun tanda pesan masuk muncul di layar ponsel Baekhyun. Ia membukanya dengan ragu dan membaca isi pesan.

Baekhyun mengambil jaket hangat dan menggunakannya.

''Hei Baek, kau mau kemana?'' Tanya Kyungsoo mengernyit.

''Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku, katanya dia berada di depan gerbang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan siapa orang tersebut'' Jawab Baekhyun setelah siap memakai jaketnya. Ia keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh keraguan. Ia tak tau siapa yang ingin menemuinya, tapi entahlah dia merasa jantungnya berdebar. Tak jauh dari gerbang, langkah Baekhyun terhenti; matanya menyipit mencoba mengenali siapa yang ingin menemuinya. Langkah kakinya kembali berjalan. Beruntung gerbang terbuka karna satpam selalu berjaga dan membuka gerbang dengan secepatnya. Baekhyun membungkuk berterima kasih.

Ia sudah berada di belakang orang yang ia tebak adalah laki-laki.

''Kau ingin menemuiku?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu. Orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlonjak akibat reaksi terkejut ketika melihat orang di hadapannya. Baru ingin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam asrama, sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

''Kita perlu bicara, Baekhyun'' Ujar lelaki itu. Tangan yang bebas itu memaksa untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan lelaki itu.

''Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan'' Ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih.

''Tapi aku ingin berbicara!'' Ucap lelaki itu penuh penekanan. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan yang mencengkram lengan kirinya.

''Baik, bicaralah disini'' Baekhyun memandang lelaki di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah tak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu, tapi mengapa lelaki itu selalu bisa menemuinya.

Baekhyun di tarik menjauh sedikit karna takut perbincangan mereka terdengar oleh satpam tadi.

''Kenapa kau bersekolah disini?'' Selidik lelaki itu menatap tajam Baekhyun. Gadis yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki itu tertawa mengejek.

''Apa urusanmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, lagipula aku ini laki-laki'' Jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

''Kau gila? Kau Byun Baekhyun! Kau terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan!'' Ucap lelaki itu membuat mata Baekhyun membola tak percaya.

''Kau tahu..''

''Kau menyamar, haha. Aku sudah tau semenjak turnamen itu. Tatapanmu terhadapku tak pernah berubah, dan Baekho tak pernah menatapku seperti itu'' Jelas lelaki itu penuh kemenangan.

''Dengar Tuan Seungyoon yang terhormat. Aku tak peduli jika kau mengetahui fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis yang menyamar demi adik kembarku untuk masuk kemari. Dan jika sudah selesai, kau cepat pergi karna aku harus segera tidur'' Jelas Baekhyun dengan sangat santai, wajahnya datar seolah tak takut dengan tatapan dari lelaki yang pernah berada di hatinya.

''Cepat keluar dari sekolah ini'' Titah Seungyoon tak menerima penolakan. Baekhyun memandang Seungyoon tak suka.

''Siapa kau? Kau tak ada hak menyuruhku untuk keluar'' Desis Baekhyun mencoba agar emosinya tak tersulut lebih lanjut.

''Kau adalah seorang gadis, Baek. Tak sepantasnya kau berada di sekolah dan asrama yang di khususkan untuk lelaki'' Ujar Seungyoon memberikan tatapan lembut agar Baekhyun mendengarkannya

''Dengar, aku tak peduli apapun. Sekarang pergi karna ini sudah larut'' Balas Baekhyun berlari memasuki gerbang, ia berharap takkan pernah melihat lelaki itu lagi. Dan Seungyoon, lelaki itu hanya memandangi kepergian Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung di bangkunya, menumpu dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, matanya terfokus ke depan dimana guru tengah menjelaskan tentang pelajaran matematika. Beberapa kali menghela nafas akibat mengingat kejadian semalam, pertemuannya dengan Seungyoon membuatnya sulit untuk tidur nyenyak. Ketika menoleh keluar jendela, matanya menatap sosok yang begitu di kenalnya. Keningnya mengernyit terheran.

Setelah 4 jam belajar, seluruh kelas di istirahatkan. Semua murid segera menghambur menuju kantin dan tempat lainnya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang di kenalnya kini berada tepat di depan kamar milik Kyungsoo.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'' Tanya Baekhyun terheran, orang tersebut menatap tajam Baekhyun dan mendekati gadis yang lengkap dengan seragam khusus laki-laki. Baekhyun gugup dan terpaku di tempatnya, ia sadar ketika tangannya di tarik paksa oleh orang tersebut.

oOo

''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Baekhyun lagi ketika mereka telah sampai di atap sekolah. Lelaki tinggi yang menyeret Baekhyun tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak antara sekolah dan asrama.

''Kenapa kau pindah kamar?'' Balik tanya orang tersebut mempertajam tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

''Apa pedulimu?'' Baekhyun mencoba berkilah, sejujurnya ia malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan lelaki di hadapannya ini.

''Karna aku sudah mengetahuinya?'' Tanya Chanyeol, lelaki yang sudah tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya akibat kepindahan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, memang benar itu lah alasan kepindahannya namun ada alasan lain yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan pada siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo, sahabat adiknya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk tak mampu menjawab.

''Benar jadi itu alasannya?'' Tanya Chanyeol lebih mendesak, Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap lelaki tinggi itu.

''Ya, karna kau mengetahui penyamaranku, kau tahu aku adalah seorang gadis dan aku tak ingin ada kejadian yang tak menyenangkan setelah kau mengetahuinya. Aku memilih untuk menjauh darimu, aku takut dan malu.'' Jelas Baekhyun sedikit tergesa-gesa. Chanyeol tercengang akibat jawaban yang di lontarkan Baekhyun. Ternyata benar, perkiraannya tak meleset tentang alasan kepindahan kamar Baekhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 pasang telinga yang tak sengaja menguping. Niat Jongin maupun Sehun ke atap sekolah adalah untuk menonton film dewasa yang baru saja Jongin download di tabletnya. Keduanya saling menatap.

''Kau dengar?'' Bisik Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk.

''Baekho adalah seorang gadis?'' Tanya Jongin berbisik juga. Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin.

''Itu tak perlu di tanyakan, Ya Tuhan...'' Gerutu Sehun, temannya ini benar-benar idiot.

''Jika di sebar, ini akan menjadi berita paling menghebohkan'' Ucap Sehun menggeret sahabat hitamnya ini menjauh dari pintu yang tersambung ke atap.

''Apa kita harus menyebarkannya?'' Tanya Jongin dengan wajah idiot. Sehun kembali menjitak kepala Jongin.

''Kau bodoh? Kita perlu bukti untuk menyebarkan berita ini'' Sembur Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian, semua siswa heboh dengan berita yang ada di mading. Semuanya berbincang, menggosip dan saling menyebarkan berita heboh ini satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju mading yang berada di pusat sekolah, ia baru mendapatkan berita ini dari siswa-siswa yang sibuk menggosip di sepanjang koridor. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa berita itu tak benar, karena sungguh jika berita itu benar-benar terpampang di mading sekolah, mati sudah.

Tubuh mungilnya mampu melewati beberapa tubuh yang lebih besar darinya dan ia bersyukur mampu melewatinya dengan mudah. Matanya mencari kertas yang topiknya tengah menjadi trend di kalangan siswa. Matanya terbelalak ketika mendapatkan berita itu benar-benar ada.

''Hai Kyung, ku dengar Baekho adalah seorang gadis. Betapa beruntungnya Chanyeol bisa sekamar dengan seorang gadis'' Ujar salah satu siswa, ia Wooshin. Telapak tangan Kyungsoo terkepal, telinganya panas mendengar semua orang membicarakan sahabat barunya.

''Oh Kyung, ku dengar Baekho sekarang satu kamar denganmu? Kau sudah melihat tubuh aslinya? Bagaimana? Dia seksi atau tidak?'' Tanya Jooyoung, siswa yang terkenal mesum.

''Tutup mulutmu'' Desis Kyungsoo memilih untuk merobek kertas itu dan pergi dari sana.

''Kau tak perlu merobeknya! Semua penghuni sekolah sudah mengetahuinya!'' Teriak Jooyoung dan Kyungsoo sedikitpun tak memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun tengah duduk memeluk lututnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Berita yang tersebar sudah sampai di telinganya, ia sudah tau kalau cepat atau lambat kebenaran akan terungkap. Tapi, ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini datang. Terlebih, ada berita yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini.

Sedangkan, seseorang tengah berlari mengitari seluruh sisi asrama. Ia mencari keberadaan sosok yang tengah menjadi topik di sekolah tersebut. Pagi tadi, Chanyeol di tarik oleh temannya untuk ke depan mading. Ia tak percaya bahwa penyamaran Baekhyun akan terungkap secepat ini. Lelaki itu tak berhenti meski kakinya terasa ingin patah.

''Chan!'' Panggil Kyungsoo mendekati lelaki itu.

''Kau sudah menemukan Baekho?'' Tanya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi. Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol mencari keberadaan Baekhyun, mereka berfikir Baekhyun saat ini pasti keadaannya sangat buruk.

Dua orang berbeda kulit berlari mendekati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

''Chanyeol hyung!'' Panggil keduanya secara serentak.

''Apa?'' Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

''Tentang berita Baekho seorang gadis..'' Ucap Jongin menggantung.

''Ya! Baeko adalah seorang gadis, dan sekarang dia menghilang!'' Ujar Chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

''Kami akan bantu mencari'' Jawab Sehun. Sebenarnya mereka ingin menjelaskan, kalau berita itu bukan mereka yang menyebarkan. Mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakannya, lagipula ada baiknya jika Chanyeol; Hyung kesayangan mereka jatuh cinta pada Baekho yang notabenenya seorang gadis?

Mereka akhirnya berpencar mencari Baekhyun, di area asrama maupun area sekolah.

Sosok yang mereka cari kini berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Kepalanya menengok, matanya memandang lirih sekolah dan asrama yang sudah membuatnya nyaman. Setelah berita tentang penyamarannya sebagai seorang lelaki terbongkar, ia mendapat kabar bahwa orang tuanya di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang. Dan dia harus ikut kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil yang sudah berisi kedua orang tuanya dan Baekho.

''Berita itu tersebar?'' Tanya Baekho fokus pada I-phonenya. Baekhyun hanya duduk diam tanpa berniat membalas.

''Appa, kapan kita akan ke Jepang?'' Tanya Baekhyun tak bersemangat.

''Sekarang, kita akan menuju bandara'' Jawab Tuan Byun menyalakan mesin mobil dan fokus menyetir.

''Maaf Baekkie, kami memberitahumu secara mendadak. Tadinya Umma ingin memberitahunya semenjak kami mendapat surat Dinas itu'' Jelas Nyonya Byun penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun menghela napas dan memberikan senyuman pada sang Ibu kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Hari ini, berita tentang Baekho yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis tersebar luas bahkan sampai ke luar sekolah. Lalu berlanjut dengan sang Ayah yang menghubunginya secara mendadak, menjelaskan bahwa mereka harus segera pindah ke Jepang tanpa Baekho. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan Baekhyun, secara pribadi ia belum siap dengan segala yang berbau dadakan. Dan pasti orang-orang di asrama berpikir bahwa dia pengecut yang segera melarikan diri.

Keluarga Byun telah sampai di bandara, Baekho akan tinggal sendiri di Seoul.

''Baik-baik di rumah, jangan sampai Appa mendengar kau membuat kekacauan'' Nasihat Tuan Byun, dan Baekho hanya berpose memberi hormat. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh adik kembarnya.

''Jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka'' Ujar Baekhyun, sang adik tertawa mengejek.

''Harusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu wahai noonaku tersayang''

''Sekarang aku adalah namja. Kau tak lihat pakaianku?'' Baekho memandang kakak kembarnya dengan seksama. Benar, Baekhyun masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya. Semalaman ia tak tidur dan sibuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun nomor sudah di luar jangkauan. Mengirim puluhan pesanpun tak kunjung di balas. Kyungsoo juga mengatakan kalau Baekho, adik kembar Baekhyun juga sulit di hubungi.

''Chan, kau terlihat mengerikan'' Seru Tao ketika melihat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas. Keadaan lelaki tinggi itu benar-benar kacau. Seperti mumi.

''Apa yang terjadi denganmu?'' Tanya Luhan mendekati Chanyeol. Ia duduk di bangku kosong yang biasa di tempati oleh Baekhyun.

''Baekho tak di temukan di manapun, dan Chanyeol menjadi frustasi'' Bukan Chanyeol yang menjawab, melainkan Kyungsoo.

''Baekho? Ah! Si penyamar itu?'' Tanya Luhan yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Lelaki berdarah China itu segera menjauh ketika merasa tatapan itu semakin terasa menyeramkan.

Seorang lelaki begitu santai melewati kelas yang tengah heboh akan keberadaan Baekhyun setelah kejadian itu.

''Bukankah itu Baekho?!'' Seru salah satu murid menunjuk keluar. Seluruh murid berhambur keluar.

''Hei Baekho!'' Panggil Minhyuk, lelaki yang masih berjalan itu terhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap datar ke semua murid yang sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

''Kau baru muncul sekarang? Hei! Kenapa kau tak memakai rok?'' Ejek Minhyuk kontan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa. Baekho mengernyit. Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas dan terkejut melihat sahabat lamanya berada di sini. Ia segera menghambur ke lelaki tersebut.

''Baekho, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'' Tanya Kyungsoo memandangi sahabatnya dari dekat. Baekho tersenyum miring dan mengusak rambut sahabatnya ini. Semua orang menatap tak percaya.

''Hai Kyungie, Baekhyun menyuruhku mengambil barang-barang yang belum sempat di kemasnya'' Jawab Baekho santai, mata burung hantu milik Kyungsoo membola.

''Memangnya kemana Baekhyun?'' Tanya Kyungsoo ingin tau. Baekho melirik orang-orang yang masih setia di depannya.

''Noonaku ke Jepang setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa penyamarannya terungkap'' Jawab Baekho memandangi orang-orang tersebut. Chanyeol yang hanya diam kini memajukan dirinya untuk memandang sosok yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang mungkin ia rindukan.

''Jepang katamu? Untuk apa ia ke sana?'' Tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran. Baekho memandangi lelaki tinggi di depannya.

''Park Chanyeol?'' Panggil Baekho ragu, Chanyeol mengangguk dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

''Orang tuaku mendapat surat dinas, di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang. Baekhyun ikut dengan mereka dan aku menetap di Korea'' Jawab Baekho. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju keluar namun terhenti kembali.

''Kyungsoo, tolong bantu aku kemasi barang milik Baekhyun ya, aku ada urusan.'' Ujar Baekho kembali melanjutkan jalannya pergi dari tempat yang sebenarnya malas untuk ia jajaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sibuk memasukkan barang-barang Baekhyun ke dalam tas besar. Beruntung barang privasi yang biasa di gunakan para gadis lainnya sudah di bawa oleh Baekhyun, kalian pasti tau maksudku bukan?

Chanyeol hanya duduk di ranjangnya, memandangi Kyungsoo yang sibuk membenahi barang Baekhyun dari lemarinya. Kakinya melangkah ketika Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah bingkai foto ukuran kecil.

''Boleh aku melihatnya?'' Tanya Chanyeol berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, lelaki manis itu mengerti dan memberikan bingkai foto itu pada sang lelaki tinggi. Chanyeol memandangi foto tersebut, di dalamnya berisi foto keluarga yang terlihat lengkap dan bahagia. Mata bulatnya terpaku pada sosok cantik dengan rambut panjang tergerai mengenakan dress berlengan yang hanya menutupi sampai siku berwarna peach, gadis iu tersenyum manis dengan pundak di rangkul oleh sosok berwajah sama namun berbeda gender. Chanyeol tersenyum miris, ia semakin merindukan sosok yang kini sedang sibuk di Jepang.

''Kau tertarik pada Baekhyun?'' Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan yang menurut Chanyeol sangat konyol.

''Tidak mungkin aku tertarik pada penyamar'' Elak Chanyeol walau dalam hati ia mengernyit tak mengerti.

''Jaga ucapanmu, jika itu benar terjadi, ku harap Baekhyun kembali dengan cincin sudah tersemat di jari manis kirinya'' Goda Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tawanya, ia tengah menresleting tas besar tersebut dan berniat mengirimnya ke rumah Baekho.

''Apakah dia akan begitu lama di Jepang?'' Tanya Chanyeol terdengar tergesa-gesa.

''Biar nanti aku yang tanyakan pada Baekho'' Ujar Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Chanyeol menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya. Lelaki tinggi itu mendesah frustasi dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang Baekhyun pakai dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Osaka, menjadi tempat Baekhyun dan keluarganya untuk melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun setelah sampai di Jepang segera berbenah dan cek lokasi ke tempat mereka di tugaskan. Sedangkan sang anak perempuan lebih memilih berbenah di kamar barunya dan menidurkan diri.

''Baekhyun, besok kau akan bersekolah di sekolah umum'' Beritahu sang ibu dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman. Malas sekali menjawab, ia sudah terlanjur lelah dan keadaan tidak baik.

.

.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun telah memakai seragam sekolah dan menggunakan jasa bus menuju sekolah barunya. Wajahnya tak terlihat semangat dan nampak banyak pikiran, semalam tidurnya nyenyak -sangat malah. Namun Baekhyun merasa ini sangat konyol, ia harus beradaptasi lagi di tempat yang begitu asing dengannya. Beruntung ia sedikit menguasai bahasa Jepang jadi tak menyulitkannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang sekitar.

Baekhyun telah sampai di kelasnya setelah di tuntun oleh sang wali kelas menuju kelasnya, lalu menyuruh memperkenalkan diri Baekhyun yang berasal dari Korea dan Baekhyun pun memperkenalkan dirinya menggunakan bahasa Jepang namun logat dari negara asalnya masih terbawa.

oOo

semenjak memperkenalkan diri, dirinya memilih untuk sebangku dengan seorang gadis manis berwajah khas Korea. Setelah berkenalan, ternyata dugaannya benar gadis di sebelahnya ini asli dari Korea, lebih tepatnya berasal dari Daegu.

''Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan teman dari negara asalku'' Ujar gadis itu penuh antusias, tak lupa ia menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan logat daerahnya, Daegu. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, gadis di sampingnya ini begitu ceria, penuh semangat dan ia merasa seperti mendapatkan sengatan energi dari gadis di sebelahnya ini.

''Aku juga senang, kau penuh energi. Apa siang nanti energi itu akan berkurang?'' Tanya Baekhyun sedikit meledek tingkah gadis itu yang sangat menikmati pelajaran yang tengah di terangkan oleh sang guru di depan kelas. Gadis itu menggeleng meski matanya fokus kepada papan tulis.

''Semua mengatakan aku ini memiliki baterai yang full di saat siang hari, dan akan habis saat malam hari, mungkin karna saat malam waktu beristirahat'' Jawab gadis itu sedikit berbisik karna teman yang duduk di depan mereka sedikit menengok dan terganggu, terlebih tak memahami obrolan Baekhyun dan teman barunya.

Pelajaran telah usai dan di selingi dengan jam istirahat yang menurut Baekhyun cukup panjang. Ia bersama Taehyung –teman barunya- berjalan menuju kantin. Dan benar, Taehyung semakin bersemangat dan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng maklum akan sikat atraktif Taehyung. Gadis manis itu menyapa para murid yang juga berjalan menuju kantin.

''Kau selalu begitu?'' Tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai di kantin dan mereka duduk terlebih dahulu unuk menempati meja yang mungkin saja akan di ambil murid lain karna keadaan kantin sangat ramai.

''Tidak juga, hari ini aku sangat gembira jadi aku melakukan apa yang ingin hatiku lakukan'' Jawab Taehyung tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi putihnya yang bersih dan bibir membentuk persegi panjang.

''Oh ya kau mau memesan apa? Biar aku yang ke pantry untuk memesan makanan untuk kita'' Ujar Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya merapihkan roknya yang sedikit terlipat. Baekhyun nampak berfikir, ia bingung ingin makan apa, menurutnya semuanya terlihat sangat enak dan menggugah selera.

''Terserah kau saja Tae, kau kan sudah lama di sini. Kau pasti bisa memilihkannya untukku'' Jawab Baekhyun, Taehyung mengernyit namun akhirnya menyerah dan memesan beberapa makanan yang akan di makannya berdua bersama teman barunya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sekarang telah memasuki tahun akhir SMA, Chanyeol sangat sibuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berikan oleh guru-guru di sekolahnya. kini, dia berada di kamarnya. Duduk di meja belajar yang di sediakan oleh pihak asrama. Di tepi meja belajar terdapat bingkai foto seorang gadis yang tengah berpose manis dengan tangan membentuk V dengan mulut terbuka menunjukkan gigi yang tengah menggigit lidah yang sengaja di julurkan sedikit dan mata tertutup sebelah menggunakan kemeja baby blue bergaris horizontal berwarna hitam.

Semenjak kepergian Baekhyun, tak seorangpun di perbolehkan menjadi teman roommatenya. Jongin sedikit mengeluh akan sikap Chanyeol yang kembali muncul setelah kepergian teman roommatenya yang ternyata seorang penyamar. Chanyeol juga semakin pendiam, berbicara seadanya dan semakin fokus pada pelajaran meskipun orang lain tau bahwa ia sudah terlahir jenius.

Belum lagi, Chanyeol pernah di pusingkan tentang sang ibu yang menanyakan keberadaan gadis cantik idaman semua orang itu. Sang kakak tak kalah memusingkan, Yoora malah menakutinya kalau mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah menemukan lelaki yang lebih tampan dan baik dari Chanyeol. Rasanya, detik itu juga Chanyeol ingin menyusul gadis yang sangat di rindukannya yang sialnya berada di negara lain.

Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol ini sebenarnya sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan mencintai gadis cantik itu, Tapi Chanyeol terlalu menjunjung tinggi gengsinya dan selalu mengelak bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu. Kyungsoo belum memberitahu bahwa dia dan Baekho sering bertemu untuk sekedar bervideo call dengan Baekhyun. Seandainya Chanyeol tau, mungkin dia akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk terus menemui Baekho hanya sekedar berkontak ria bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol selalu memandangi foto yang berada di meja belajarnya. Baginya itu semangatnya, ia berjanji setelah lulus akan menyusul gadis itu di sana, memastikan tak ada siapapun yang membuat Baekhyun tertarik. Sekarang, ia harus bersabar menunggu ujian dan hasil yang menyatakan dia akan mendapatkan beasiswa di Jepang. Tapi ia kembali berfikir, dirinya ini memang siapanya Baekhyun, kenapa dirinya jadi seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

AN: Jangan timpuk saya please/? Hahaha. Saya udah balik nih, maaf kalau beneran lama banget updatenya. Saya harap masih ada yg berkenan untuk membaca. Jangan gumoh ya sama chapter ini yang panjang. Ini pertama kalinya saya ngetik sepanjang ini lho -_-)/ anggap aja permintaan maaf saya yg update lama

Oh Thanks banget buat yang review dan koreksi kesalahan aku. Maaf ya, aku ga baca ulang jadinya ada perubahan yang signifikan? Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan aku, dan kalo ada kesalahan lagi. Koreksi ya pemain akan bertambah, tapi gatau sih hehe.

Sekian, thanks buat yang baca dan review ya~ love you all


End file.
